Shigehito: la canción de amor
by kisuili
Summary: A Rin le han propuesto dejar el grupo de Vocaloid para comenzar una carrera como solista, al dejarlo pierde total contacto con Len y todos sus amigos ¿Podra volver a verlos?
1. Productor

•***¤ [~ ****Shigehito: la canción de amor ****~] ****¤*****•**

**Declaimer:** Los personajes de Vocaloid no me pertenecen ni a mí, ni a Oni, le pertenecen a la compañía Yamaha, nosotras solo los usamos con fines de entretenimiento y ningún fin maligno por ahora 8DDDD

Esta historia es originalmente escrita por Oni-Link, pero como no tiene cuenta en FF pues me pidió que la subiera por ella :DDD

**By:** Oni-Link o Aicara-Kagamine :DDDD

**Sumary:**

_A Rin le han propuesto dejar el grupo de Vocaloid para comenzar una carrera como solista, al dejarlo pierde total contacto con Len y todos sus amigos._

_**-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----**_

**Capitulo 1: productor**

Luces cámara acción, eso siempre oigo estoy a su lado, yo Rin Kagamine.  
La menor junto a mi hermano Len somos Vocaloid Act.2 danos una canción y la cantaremos.

Hace 5 años atrás era miembro de ellos ahora soy solista no he vuelto a ver a mi familia ni siquiera a Len, en 5 meses me casare con mi novio, de seguro te preguntas porque dije que era de Vocaloid y ahora solista pues te contare la historia, hace 5 años atrás.

Un amanecer caluroso para esta época del año, todos nos encontrábamos en nuestro hogar, nos habíamos vuelto una familia grande y lo éramos, nos apoyamos y amamos cantar. Tenía 15 años, era más joven que los demás, el único de mi edad era Len, ese día lo buscaba, quería ir al parque ya que necesitaba salir, lo encontré leyendo un libro, me acerque silenciosamente y cuando más cerca estaba me decidí a recostarme sobre él.

**Rin:** hola Len ¿que lees?  
**Len:** bájate de mí –respondió enfadado-  
**Rin:** ¿no iremos al parque como prometiste?  
**Len:** no puedo, estoy practicando para empezar a cantar The New Millennium, no puedo salir  
**Rin:** pero lo prometiste –insistí-  
**Len:** debes entender, ¿acaso te moleste cuando platicabas para MELTDOWN?  
**Rin:** no pero…  
**Len:** pero nada, sal de la habitación, es una canción importante para mi

Salí del cuarto, Len no estaba de humos para salir, pero cuando salí todos se quedaron viéndome como si fuera la mala de la historia, está bien, he sido cruel pero no me gustaba que me miraran de esa forma, decidí dar media vuelta y salir a dar un vuelta yo sola.

Me encantaba, era un pequeño parque que está rodeado de pequeñas tiendas de comidas, ropa y jugueterías, decidí sentarme, deje que el día pasara, no quería regresar a mi hogar si Len seguía enfado, no quería verlo.

Me entraba un poco de hambre así que me resigne, era mejor ir a la casa, no importa, pasaría de largo y no vería a nadie, de camino una persona se paro enfrente de mí, era alguien grande pelo café oscuro ropa negra completamente un emo para mí.

**¿?:** Hola me llamo Yoshihiko gusto en conocerte  
**Rin:** espera un segundo, esto solo pasa en los mangas y animes ¿qué quieres? ¿eres uno de esos que secuestran chicas para tener sexo o qué?  
**Yoshihiko:** no soy nada de eso, soy un productor de videos y escritor de música, quisiera saber si quieres unirte ¿qué tal si te lo explico en una cena juntos?  
**Rin:** Está bien…

Pensé que sería una mala idea, pero tenía hambre así que decidí darle una oportunidad a este chico.  
Me llevo a un restaurante muy elegante, ambos pedimos lo mismo, no podía dejar de verlo, me perturba… era como ver a Kaito en negro, paso dos horas y no decía ninguna palabra, pago la cuenta y no dijo nada hasta que...

**Yoshihiko:** ¿te gusto la cena? –dando un sonrisa-  
**Rin:** este lugar es bueno  
**Yoshihiko:** es buen…  
**Rin:** dime de una vez lo que quieras, ya son las 12 de la noche y debería estar en mi casa  
**Yoshihiko:** únete a mi  
**Rin:** ¿qué?…  
**Yoshihiko:** te he visto, tu voz, tu cuerpo, es perfecto, te necesito únete a mi, quiero que empieces a cantar, si estas interesa toma mi numero, estaré esperándote, afuera hay un taxi que te llevara a tu casa y saludos a Meiko de mi parte.

Salió de restauran como si nada hubiera pasado, ¡así el taxi! ya faltaba menos de 15 minutos para que fueran las 1 de la mañana, llegue a mi casa, trate de no hacer ruido pero fui descubierta.

**Meiko:** ¿dónde estabas Rin?  
**Rin:** ¿Meiko estuviste esperándome?  
**Luka:** estuvimos todos, pero los demás se durmieron porque no apareciste hasta ahora  
**Meiko:** ¿donde andabas? desaparecerte todo el día no es tuyo  
**Kaito:** sino de Meiko

Meiko golpe con toda su fuerza a Kaito.

**Rin:** trate de llegar temprano, no es mi culpa…  
**Meiko:** nada de pretextos, quiero que vayas a tu habitación  
**Rin:** pero Meiko…  
**Luka:** nada de eso ya es tarde.

No tenía opción o era escuchar los sermones de los mayores o dormir, me dirigí a mi cuarto donde estaba dormida Miku, ella se despertó y me quiso preguntar dónde había estado, la ignore, no quería decir nada ¿cómo se pondrían si le dijera que dejare Vocaloid?

_**-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----**_

**[N/A]**  
Bueno como habrán leído al comienzo, esta historia no es originalmente mía, es la petición de una amiga que la subiera, es la historia de Oni-Link n___n… Oni, si les esto, te abras dado cuenta que hice algunas modificaciones en el escrito DDD: pero no lo hice con malas intenciones, es solo que algunas cosas no se entendían muy bien y las modifique un poco n__nU… pero en si tiene la pura esencia de tu fic :DD

Bueno ni yo se que pasara en el próximo capítulo :S que pasara ___!!???

Estoy en proceso del 4° capitulo de mi fic "My Princess" no desesperen si me tardo, es que tengo algunos asuntos familiares que no me han dejado seguir :S

Y mi súper pregunta :DDD

**¿Merece un comentario?**


	2. Un amor imposible

•***¤ [~ ****Shigehito: la canción de amor ****~] ****¤*****•**

**Declaimer:** Los personajes de Vocaloid no me pertenecen ni a mí, ni a Oni, le pertenecen a la compañía Yamaha, nosotras solo los usamos con fines de entretenimiento y ningún fin maligno por ahora 8DDDD

Esta historia es originalmente escrita por Oni-Link, pero como no tiene cuenta en FF pues me pidió que la subiera por ella :DDD

**By:** Oni-Link o Aicara-Kagamine :DDDD

**Sumary:**

_A Rin le han propuesto dejar el grupo de Vocaloid para comenzar una carrera como solista, al dejarlo pierde total contacto con Len y todos sus amigos._

_**-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----**_

**Capitulo 2: Un amor imposible**

Dos cosas vagaban en mi mente, dejar Vocaloid e irme con él o seguir en Vocaloid, pero que digo, es mejor que baje a desayunar.  
Como era de imaginar todos estaban en el televisor viendo el nuevo video que Miku y Len hicieron.

**Gakupo:** debo admitir que su nueva canción es muy buena  
**Len:** gracias  
**Miku:** en realidad Len fue el que puso de su parte

**Meiko:** ¿Rin apenas bajas? bueno pensando a la hora que llegaste  
**Rin:** ya te dije que quería venir temprano pero un chico me hizo un propuesta  
**Meiko:** que chico –dejando de corta un plátano-  
**Rin:** bueno era muy parecido a Kaito y me invito a cenar insistiendo

Mire a los demás, no me soltaban la mirada, entre ellos Len parecía enojado.

**Rin:** y que tiene de malo – le dije reprochando- no era de esos tipos, malos solo me dio un pequeña propuesta  
**Luka:** ¿de qué? ¿Un representante?  
**Miku:** ¿ser tu novio?  
**Kaito:** ¿una bola de nieve?  
**Rin:** ninguna de esas cosas  
**Meiko:** ¿sexo?

Note que Len se sonrojo cuando Meiko dijo eso, no puede evitarlo y yo también me sonroje.

**Len:** ¿y qué te propuso ese chico? –pregunto desviando su mirada-  
**Rin:** un oferta, pero no le he dicho que si  
**Kaito:** ¿y qué le respondiste? ¿Es algo que nos afectara verdad? por eso no has dicho mucho  
**Rin:** no, ustedes no comprenden, es mejor que vaya a mi cuarto –tome un plátano y salí de allí-

Habían pasado ya 3 horas de estar encerrada en mi cuarto, no quería salir, sentía que todos me odiaría por la decisión que estaba tomando, soy cruel eso no cambiara está decidido.

En otra parte del cuarto.

**Miku:** oye Len ¿porque no pedimos una pizza?  
**Len:** bueno, sería buena idea ¿con que la quieren?  
**Kaito:** con helado  
**Meiko:** no seas idiota, nadie come helado con pizza  
**Luka:** con anchoas  
**Miku:** con cebolla  
**Gakupo**: ¿porque no pedimos mejor un suprema?  
**Len:** bueno, esa es la mejor opción

Mientras con Rin

Tome el teléfono, mi decisión era mi decisión, los demás dirían que no pero, prefiero empezar a ser solista, marque el numero.

**Rin:** ¿alo?  
**Yoshihiko:** ¿bueno? O Rin… ¿has decidido?  
**Rin:** tomo la oferta que me diste –dije segura de mis palabras-  
**Yoshihiko:** perfecto

Len tomo el teléfono, en eso oyó

**Rin:** esta a decidió ¿a qué hora me recoges?  
**Yoshihiko:** a las 12 de la noche  
**Len:** ¿pero qué demonios?

Yoshihiko colgó el teléfono, me aterre, ¿porque Len estaría espiando mis llamadas?

Baje rápidamente a ver a los demás, me miraban confundidos ¿porque un chico me recogería a las 12 de la noche? Se preguntaban todos, Len me mira enojado.

**Meiko:** bien niña dime quien era ese chico  
**Rin:** ¿qué tanto escucharon?  
**Meiko:** que solo te recogerá a las 12, los demás súbanse esta es un platica entre yo y Rin, todos arriba  
**Len:** pero…  
**Meiko:** ¡¡HE DICHO TODOS ARIBA!!

Todos subieron corriendo

**Rin:** Meiko no es nada serio  
**Meiko:** dime quien era  
**Rin:** no es nada que te incumba, es una decisión que tome yo y no les incumbe a nadie de ustedes, es mi vida, mi cuerpo, mi mente, no pueden meterse en ella  
**Meiko:** no trato de meterme, sino de hacer que entiendas que meterse con un lobo es malo  
**Rin:** ¡el no es un lobo y entiéndelo! –le respondí enojada, salí corriendo-

Después de eso no sabía que Meiko lloraba, muchos no sabían lo que haría, ya faltaban 15 minutos para la 10 de la noche

Había empacado mi ropa, mi querido peluche de gatito y mi querida foca roja que me habían regalado en mi cumpleaños de 5 años, empaque todas mis canciones, no faltaba nada, pero sentía que tenía que hacer algo, salí de la habitación y me asome en todos los cuartos, todos estaban dormidos, solo Meiko y Miku se habían quedado dormidas enfrente del televisor.

En eso entre al cuarto de Len y Kaito.

**Rin:** Len…

No puede soportarlo, lagrimas comenzaron a descender de mis ojos, lo abrase, no soporte poner mi nariz en su cuello, le di un beso tratando de bajar lo mas que pude, no pude dejar de llorar porque… ¿cómo se pondrá Len cuando sepa que abandono Vocaloid? Lo soportara, claro ha soportado todo lo que le he hecho, pero como puedo hacer esto… son mis hermanos, pero ya tome un decisión.

**Rin:** Len te amo… -susurre-

Me levante, pude ver como Len ponía una pequeña sonrisa, seguía dormido ¿Cómo puedo amarte tanto? Me acerque a Kaito, me senté sobre el tonto que no se movía, solo roncaba como oso, me acerque y lo abrase, y como hice con Len le di un pequeño beso pero en la mejilla, me levante, me dirige al cuarto de Gakupo, acaricie su cabeza… tal vez el ha sido el que ha dado un poco de cariño extra a mi, salí de su habitación y paseando por la casa recordé cuando era muy pequeña, cuando Kaito y Meiko empezaron a cantar, cuando pasaba días con mi papa y Len, cuando en primavera Luka, Miku y yo salíamos a cazar mariposas, cuando Gakupo me recogía de la primaria ya que todos se habían olvidado de mí, no podía dejar de llorar, soy un estúpida ¿pero qué vendrá en el futuro? no tengo por qué dejarlos solo por decidí algo tan estúpido, muchos recuerdos recorrían mi cabeza, pero a papá lo recuerdo muy bien.

En lo más profundo de mis recuerdos, cuando los demás aun eran pequeños, papá siempre dijo que mamá era idéntica a Meiko, Len y yo.

Mamá murió al momento que Len y yo nacimos, papá cuido de todos, éramos demasiado para él y a pesar de que Len y yo éramos los más pequeños y latosos nos cuido, si… cuando papa falleció… cuando tenía 4 años no lo soportamos, Gakupo se fue a estudiar a un pueblito, Luka a estados unidos, Meiko y Kaito comenzaron a trabajar cuando éramos bebes, Miku nos cuidaba ¿qué harías tu papá si estuvieras vivo? te extraño tanto….

Faltaban menos de 5 minutos para las 12, tome mis cosas y las baje, deje una pequeña nota, debajo de la mesa salió mi pequeño robot con cara triste, le hice una señal para que saliera y me acompañara, ambas salimos, Yoshihiko estaba ahí junto a una camioneta, metió mis maletas y me abrió la puerta, pero sin darme cuenta…

**Len:** ¡¡RIIIIN!!  
**Rin:** ¿Len?…

Len salió de la casa, estaba en piyamas y con tenis, tenia lagrimas en los ojos, no debí verlo, subí al carro pero de pronto Yoshihiko me empujo y cerró la puerta, baje el vidrio.

**Len:** ¿qué significa esto? ¿Quién ere tú?  
**Yoshihiko:** Varen táctica 14

En eso Varen empezó a mover el carro a gran velocidad, no quería ver atrás, pero la duda me mataba, le pregunte qué significaba táctica 14.  
Y me respondió que mientras el conduciría a la manzana, Yoshihiko corría, el saltaría y entraría al auto por la parte de arriba.

Len por su parte entro a la casa y le grito a todos, Yoshihiko empezó a correr.

**Meiko:** ¿qué pasa Len? ¿Otra pesadilla?  
**Len:** ¡¡SE LLEVARON A RIN!!  
**Meiko:** ¿¿qué??

Saco su sartén y empezó a hacer ruido, pronto todos salieron de sus cuartos, Meiko salió disparada al auto, todos subieron, no tardo en acelerar a todo lo que puedo hasta poder alcanzar a Yoshihiko, en eso recuerdos le regresaron a la mente y le comenzó a gritar.

**Meiko:** ¡tú! ¡Debí saberlo! ¡Solo a ti se te ocurriría hablar con Rin para tus sucias mañas!  
**Luka:** ¿quién es él?  
**Meiko:** él era mi novio en la secundaria  
**Miku:** ¿qué? ¿Y para que quiere a Rin?

En eso Yoshihiko salto dentro del auto de los Vocaloid y con una sonrisa y una tranquila voz dijo.

**Yoshihiko:** ella los dejo para unirse a mi banda

Salto fuera del auto pisoteando a Kaito, después de eso note que estamos detrás de ellos, Yoshihiko entro por la ventada o la cosa que se encontraba arriba, no puede olvidar sus rostro cuando me vieron en el otro auto junto a mi nuevo compañero, había abandonado Vocaloid…

El auto dio una vuelta a la derecha y nos alejamos, me aleje de mi familia…

_**-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----**_

**[N/A]**  
OMG!! Este capítulo estuvo genial sin duda *---* WAAAA quiero saber que pasara Dx!!  
Len!!!! Nooooo ;O;

T_T…

**¿Merece un comentario? **


	3. La llegada de Rin y Len

•***¤ [~ ****Shigehito: la canción de amor ****~] ****¤*****•**

**Declaimer:** Los personajes de Vocaloid no me pertenecen ni a mí, ni a Oni, le pertenecen a la compañía Yamaha, nosotras solo los usamos con fines de entretenimiento y ningún fin maligno por ahora 8DDDD

Esta historia es originalmente escrita por Oni-Link, pero como no tiene cuenta en FF pues me pidió que la subiera por ella :DDD

**By:** Oni-Link o Aicara-Kagamine :DDDD

**Sumary:**

_A Rin le han propuesto dejar el grupo de Vocaloid para comenzar una carrera como solista, al dejarlo pierde total contacto con Len y todos sus amigos._

_**-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----**_

**Capitulo 3: la llegada de Rin y Len **

**[N/A:]** este capítulo es narrado por Meiko hasta el final por Rin-

Seguimos dando vueltas buscándola ¿porque nos abandonaste? ¿Acaso fue por las veces que te hicimos llorar cuando te mostramos que era cruel? ¿O por no darte la misma atención que los demás? O quizás… cuando te obligué a hacer ese video de lesbiana con Miku… yo también he sido cruel con los demás, eso es porque soy la mayor, tu y yo nos parecemos demasiado.

Lo recuerdo mamá, recuerdo esos momentos que viví contigo y papá, papá era igual que Rin y Len, pelo rubio y ojos azul verdosos, y mamá… yo era igual a ti.

_Hace mucho tiempo_

**Meiko:** ¿¡Kaito porque te comiste mi nieve de vainilla!?  
**Kaito:** hemena lo sieto

**León:** niños no pelen, vamos Meiko acompáñame, Kaito quédate con mamá  
**Kaito:** sipi

Me llevaste al parque, me compraste una nieve de vainilla y a ti una de rompope

**León:** Meiko es hora de que tengas responsabilidades  
**Meiko:** ¿responsabilidades?  
**León:** mañana vienen a vivir los hijos de unos amigos, Meiko… ellos perdieron a sus padres y nosotros nos haremos cargo de ellos, ahora eres la mayor y debes cuidarlos a todos.  
**Meiko:** claro que lo hare, los cuidare a todos  
**León:** esa es mi hija

Después de eso llegaron Gakupo y Luka, la familia creció y no paso más de un año para que Miku naciera

**León:** ¿¡estás que!?  
**Lola:** ¿no te gusta la noticia? creí que te gustaría  
**León:** no es que no me guste, es que me sorprende que estés embarazada  
**Lola:** me gusta que estés feliz, de seguro será un niña hermosa  
**León:** no hay duda  
**Meiko:** que pasa mamá  
**Lola:** Oh, vas a tener un hermanita  
**Luka:** ¿niña?  
**Lola:** claro  
**Kaito:** otra niña tonta  
**Luka:** las niñas no son tontas  
**Kaito:** sí que lo son

Éramos pequeños, pasaron los meses y así vino Miku

**Lola:** tiene tus ojos león  
**León:** si  
**Kaito:** tiene el pelo verde, es una peli verde  
**Meiko:** igual que tu eres un peli azul  
**Kaito:** tonta  
**Meiko:** tonto tu

Así pasaron los años, nos divertíamos, a mamá le gustaba jugar y cantar con todos, nos enseño muchas canciones, pero una noche no podía dormir, Luka me acompaño pero quería ver a mi mamá y papá, me dirigí a su habitación y puede ver…

**León:** no sabes cuánto te amo  
**Lola:** león

**-Advertencia de Lemon-**

León comenzó a despojar la ropa de Lola como un bestia, un león hambriento de deseo sexual , el se encontraba completamente desnudo ante Lola, la recostó en la cama y salto sobre ella besándola empezando por su cuello y bajando cada vez mas hasta llegar a su estomago

**Lola:** león por favor no hagas ruido, recuerda que hay niños aquí  
**León:** están dormidos querida, dormidos

León beso sus labias vaginales en eso se levanto un poco y metió su miembro en Lola quien no dejaba de gemir, león sola la besaba cada vez mas sin dejarle respirar, acariciaba su cabello como nunca, hubo demasiado movimiento mientras yo veía como mis padres hacían eso, salir corriendo, llegue y abrase a Luka y aunque ella me pregunto qué paso no le dije nada.

**-Fin de la advertencia-**

Pasaron unas semanas y en eso…

**Lola:** ¡LEÓN!  
**León:** ¿qué sucede?  
**Lola**: león yo…  
**León:** ¿qué pasa?  
**Lola:** voy a tener otro bebe  
**León:** ¿¡que!?

_**Parte 2 [N/A**__: Así es… estaba divido en 2 partes y yo se las pego en una sola xD__**]**_

**Kaito:** Meiko en que piensas  
**Meiko:** ¿recuerdas cuando mamá y papá nos dijeron qué vendría Rin al mundo?  
**Kaito:** si  
**Meiko:** ¿no recuerdas nada verdad?  
**Kaito:** no

**Meiko:** yo recuerdo todo…

No hace mucho comenzó a estar mal, los desmayos era demasiado para ella, vomitaba todas las mañanas no como en cualquier otro embarazo sino vomitaba sangre y pedazos de piel, papá estaba demasiado preocupado, dejo de escribir canciones y de ir al trabajo para quedarse con mamá, ella sufría demasiado por lo débil que era, lo único que podía hacer era abortar.

**León:** Lola no podrás mas con el bebe, debes abortar  
**Lola:** no es justo para la bebe, tuve a los otros quiera a esta niña  
**León:** pero estas muriendo por culpa de esa bebe  
**Lola:** ¿y que tiene este bebe? lo siento especial, lo quiero tener no me importa si muero… después de todo tu lo cuidaras ¿verdad?  
**León:** no quiero perderte  
**Lola:** no lo harás, pero no es justo que este bebe muera  
**León:** si tú lo quieres… pues lo tendremos

Esos primeros 3 meses le dolieron y partieron el alma de mamá, no podía verla sufrir así, en el cuarto mes mamá se la paso en cama, solo dormía, no podíamos estar con ella porque papá nos sacaba de cuarto, 5 mese pasaron y papá decidió que era hora de mudarnos con la llegada del la bebe, nos cambiamos a una casa más grande, Luka y yo tendríamos un cuarto donde dormiríamos las dos, Miku con la bebe y Gakupo y Kaito también tendrían uno, mamá y papá su propio cuarto y 2 cuarto extras para invitados, más uno que papá nombro cuarto de música, para practicar canciones con nosotros.

Así pasaron los meses hasta que un día mamá gritaba demasiado, nos asustamos todos, papá estaba con Kaito y Gakupo practicando piano mientras Miku, Luka y yo jugábamos con las sonajas negi de Miku , papá subió y llevo a mamá al hospital, nos dejaron con una amiga suya, paso una hora y la amiga de papá recibió un llamada fue entonces que nos llevo al hospital, papá estaba llorando, nos llevo a la habitación donde se encontraba mamá, ella sostenía a una pequeña bebe idéntica a papá, Kaito, Gakupo y Luka salieron, solo nos quedamos papá, Miku mamá y yo, la últimas palabras que nos dijo fueron…

**Lola:** Meiko, mira ella es Rin Kagamine, le pusimos mi apellido, el que tenía antes de casarme con tu papá, me llamaban Lola Kagamine, tu y Miku son nuestras hijas, tú tienes el apellido de tu papá, de nuestra unión y Miku el de tu abuela antes de casarse con tu abuelo, si preguntas, queríamos que fueran especiales y lo son  
**Meiko:** ¿y Kaito? porque él es mi hermano…  
**León:** Meiko, Kaito no es tu hermano, lo adoptamos después de que perdió a sus padres  
**Lola:** Meiko eres la mayor, si pasa algo cuida a tu papá, y sobre todo a tus hermanitas y mucho a la pequeña de Rin  
**Meiko:** ¿Rin? porque ese nombre  
**Lola:** porque es especial, es el nombre de una antigua princesa, es la más pequeña y tu eres su hermana, cuídala de cualquier mal, te quiero… Meiko cuida... A tus hermanos  
**Meiko:** ¿¡mamá!?… ¡¡MAMÁ!!  
**León:** Lola…

Después de eso mamá no dio movimiento de vida, días después papá enterró a mamá, varia gente estaba presente ese día, todos estábamos tristes, la casa se lleno de amigos de papá y mamá, Gakupo, Luka, Kaito y la pequeña Miku con Rin en sus brazos estaban en sus carritos para moverlos, Miku le jaloneaba a Rin un pequeño moño que le había puesto mamá antes de morir, en eso papá entro donde nos encontrábamos junto con un niño casi de mi edad, su nombre era Yoshihiko.

**Yoshihiko:** hola  
**Meiko:** hola  
**Yoshihiko:** lamento lo de su madre  
**Kaito:** mamá… –empezó a llorar-  
**Luka:** Kaito no llores, no eres el único  
**Kaito:** ella era mi mamá, la extraño  
**Yoshihiko: **¿cómo sabes que la extrañas de verdad?  
**Kaito:** ¿qué?  
**Yoshihiko:** con el tiempo la olvidaras, pero la vas a seguir queriendo aun que este muerta, no te da nada para que no la olvides como un objeto, era un ser amado para ti, recuérdala y amala, no llores, eso mi papa me dijo, que los seres que queremos aunque murieron siempre nos van a cuidar  
**Kaito:** si tienes razón –cambian a una sonrisa-

**Yoshihiko:** ¿esta es su nueva hermanita? –viendo a rin- pero si es una monada  
**Meiko:** si, pero es una bebe  
**Yoshihiko:** si pero igual es bonita –mostrando una sonrisa a Meiko-

Yoshihiko y su padre venían a ayudar en un trabajo, yo conocía a Yoshihiko, jugábamos juntos, a él le encantaba dar de comer y de tomar a Rin, se divertía con ella, después de eso Rin ya iba a cumplir 3 años cuando papá enfermo, no vino mas Yoshihiko y al año falleció mi padre, Luka se había ido a estudiar a estados unidos, Gakupo se fue a una pueble de Ninja o maestros de artes marciales, solo estábamos Kaito, Miku, rin y yo.

**Rin:** Meiko tengo hambre  
**Meiko:** espera ya casi esta la cena  
**Rin:** -empezando a llorar- tengo hambre  
**Meiko:** Rin ve a jugar con Kaito y Miku  
**Rin:** ellos están jugando

Yo tenía 14 años, estudiaba en la secundaria donde tuve como novio en secreto Yoshihiko, su padre murió antes que el mío, el me ayudaba en el trabajo y en dinero para mantener a los pequeños, era difícil pues Kaito jugaba mas con Miku que con rin.  
La cena de esa noche era ramen con negi y de postre un banana Split para todos.

**Meiko:** ¡¡a cenar todos!! –cansada de hacer la cena-  
**Miku:** ¡si cena!  
**Kaito:** ¿ramen? dame el banana Split  
**Meiko:** nada de eso, todos debemos estar en la mesa donde esta Rin

Los 3 voltearon a ver dónde estaba la pequeña Rin.

**Meiko:** ¡¡RIN BAJA IMEDIATEMENTE!!

No hubo respuesta

**Meiko:** vamos a buscarla  
**Kaito:** pero…  
**Meiko:** nada de peros debemos buscarla

Los 3 buscamos a la pequeña Rin, y en eso oí su voz

**Rin:** ¿cómo te llamas niño?  
**¿?:** Len Kagamine  
**Meiko:** ¿qué demonios?  
**Rin:** mira Meiko, ese niño se parece a mí

Estaba asustada, era el espejo en el que papá siempre se veía, lo que debía ser el reflejo de Rin osea una niña, pero había un niño ¿cómo era eso posible? Rin se acerco al espejo, estaba feliz con ese niño, Len era su nombre, se diría su reflejo ya que Rin significaba derecha y Len significaba izquierda, de pronto el espejo brillo, los dos estúpidos de Miku y Kaito vieron la escena de cómo el niño salía del espejo.

**Rin:** ¡pudiste salir! ¡Hola! – le dijo con un sonrisa-  
**Len:** ¿he? ¿Cómo llegue aquí?

Rin solo abrazo al chico, después de eso Yoshihiko me dijo que nuestros padres trabajaron en el proyecto Vocaloid, nosotros somos un mundo pero somos un espejo, en este lugar podemos ver, lo que para nosotros es bien para los del lado opuesto es mal, trabajaron en una puerta para llegar a ese mundo pero fallaron, al parecer papá quedo decepcionado y por eso murió enfrente del espejo de donde salió ese niño, se podría decir que Len es papá pero pequeño y el es reflejo de Rin, papá y Rin era idénticos por lo que Len es la viva imagen de papá, pero decidimos adoptarlo y decir que era gemelo de rin , no son hermanos, son un reflejo pero se quieren y no me atrevía a separarlos.

Ya tenía los 16 años y Kaito los 15, para ganar dinero empezamos a cantar, nuestra voz fascino a todo el mundo y ganamos dinero para mantener a los pequeños , en honor a nuestro padre bautizamos al grupo Vocaloid, en tiempo nos llego y Miku quería seguir nuestros pasos lo que convirtió a Vocaloid aun más famoso, yo sigo cantando pero no como antes, me quede en casa para cuidar a Rin y Len, pero con el tiempo vivieron en la sombra de Miku, por lo que se levantaron y se volvieron igual que Miku, se hicieron famosos al poco tiempo, nuestros primos Luka y Gakupo regresaron , todos nos convertimos en Vocaloid Act. 2, somos famosos pero ahora sin Rin nos sentimos divididos.

_**Mientras con Rin.**_

¿Donde estoy?… es un cuarto muy extraño para mi, hay una manta con un águila y una serpiente.

**¿?:** ¡¡¡BUENOS DIAS SEÑORITA!!!  
**Rin:** … ¿quién es usted?  
**¿?:** ¡¡LO SIENTO SEÑORITA PERO NO ENTIENDO NADA DE LO QUE ME DICE!!  
**Rin:** he…  
**Yoshihiko:** hola pablo, ella es rin, habla japonés

No entendía lo que decían, estaban hablaban en otro idioma…

**Pablo:** Oh… ¿no entiende el español?  
**Yoshihiko:** si, pero lo aprenderá  
**Pablo:** ¡BUENO SEÑORITA DISFRUTE LA ESTANCIA EN EL HERMOSO MEXICO!

¿Estoy en México?…

_**-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----**_

**[N/A]**  
O-M-G… Si que se curro todo el rollo para que viniera Len al mundo O__o estuvo asombroso este cap… es un capitulo de 2 partes pero como buena amiga que soy se las pego XD

Esto de verdad…

**¿Merece un comentario? **


	4. Romance acausa del alcohol

•***¤ [~ ****Shigehito: la canción de amor ****~] ****¤*****•**

**Declaimer:** Los personajes de Vocaloid no me pertenecen ni a mí, ni a Oni, le pertenecen a la compañía Yamaha, nosotras solo los usamos con fines de entretenimiento y ningún fin maligno por ahora 8DDDD

Esta historia es originalmente escrita por Oni-Link, pero como no tiene cuenta en FF pues me pidió que la subiera por ella :DDD

**By:** Oni-Link o Aicara-Kagamine :DDDD

**Sumary:**

_A Rin le han propuesto dejar el grupo de Vocaloid para comenzar una carrera como solista, al dejarlo pierde total contacto con Len y todos sus amigos._

_**-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----**_

**Capitulo 4: romance a causa del alcohol**

Debido a que tomamos nuestras decisiones, uno toma decisiones egoístas cuando es joven, no sabes que ocurrirá con los sentimientos de los demás.

**Yoshihiko:** vas a ver que te va a gustar Guadalajara  
**Rin:** es difícil este idioma  
**Yoshihiko:** los mexicanos dicen eso de tu idioma pero en realidad el español es muy fácil

Habían pasado ya 7 meses desde que me fui de Japón, este lugar era muy distinto, no hace poco hubo una celebración a los muertos. Yoshihiko me obligó a comer una calavera de dulce, la comida era buena pero tenia problemas al hablar y entender a los demás.

**Yoshihiko:** ¿no te gusto la torta?  
**Rin:** no es eso, solo pienso en los idiomas  
**Yoshihiko:** ya verás que lo vas a dominar, ya lo llevas, solo que aun dice palabras japonés, no te preocupes mucha gente dice cosas en ingles y los frikis de aquí al igual dicen cosas en japonés, además mañana es tu 3° concierto en el centro de esta cuidad, debes estar feliz

No podía evitarlo, en México mucha gente entre ellos muchos otakus les gusto que viniera, pero para salir Yoshihiko me compro otra ropa y la ropa que siempre lleva solo la usa en conciertos, me había vuelto mas famosa en 4 meses, iremos a estados unidos por lo que él me está asiendo aprender ingles, ese idioma ya lo sé pero Yoshihiko quiere que lo mejore.

**Rin:** mañana sale en todos lados ¿verdad?  
**Yoshihiko:** -cambio su cara- si, en todo el mundo, si te molesta les digo que no se muestre en Japón  
**Rin:** no es eso, solo pienso que ellos…  
**Yoshihiko:** no pienses en ellos  
**Rin:** F5  
**Yoshihiko:** el domingo nos vamos a estados unidos, por favor Rin no pienses mal ni nada malo, es tu momento.  
**Rin:** no te preocupes, no fallare…

El concierto se llevo a cabo a las 10 de la noche en el centro de la cuidad, no podida dejar de ver a la gente exclamando mi nombre con alegría.

Alrededor de las 2 de la mañana la gente me pidió una ultima canción les cante una nueva canción corta, pero se fueron con una sonrisa, al día siguiente.

Me encontraba en el hotel en un cuarto especial, a un lado había puros regalos de mis fans, peluches, dulces, flores amarrillas y dibujos. Me desperté, en eso vi como Yoshihiko ya había empacado todo y en su manos había 3 boletos ¿porque 3? alrededor de las 2 de la tarde me dijo que vendría un amigo que me cuidara pues en estados unidos no estaría mucho tiempo con él.

**Rin:** ¿entonces México fue para ver si me volvería famosa, y ahora estaré con alguien más?  
**Yoshihiko:** no Rin, yo estaré contigo pero no todo el tiempo a la hora de la cena y viviremos en casa de mi tío y viajaras con él, puede estar dispuesto a todo el tiempo  
**Rin:** ¿QUIEN?  
**Yoshihiko:** un amigo mío, su nombre es Tadayoshi solo te diré su apellido pero…  
**Rin:** ¡¡DIME SU NOMBRE COMPLETO!!  
**Yoshihiko:** L. Tadayoshi  
**Rin:** L no es un nombre  
**Yoshihiko:** diré eso a death note  
**Rin:** …

Estuvimos en el cuarto hasta la media noche en eso entro el tal L era delgado y demasiado alto como de 1.98 tenía el pelo casi rubio-castaño, sus ojos eran verdes y tenía una piel tan pálida como nieve. Me sonroje… ¿porque me sonroje?  
No le había dirigido la palabra en el trayecto al avión, solo habla con Yoshihiko, yo veía lo último de México, puede regresar pero me había gustado.  
Ya en el avión me quede dormida por 1 hora, en eso oí un ruido, se trataba de L riendo sobre esa película que pasaban.

**L:** lo siento pero es gracioso  
**Rin:** ¿qué es gracioso?  
**L:** como duermes  
**Rin:** ¿qué?  
**L:** duermes con la boca abierta y babeas mucho -riendo y sonriendo- parece el típico caso de moe  
**Rin:** ¿quién te crees para verme dormir?  
**L:** su guardián, Yoshihiko tiene trabajo ¿no te diste cuenta que el avión bajo y Yoshihiko bajo de el? tienes el sueño más pesado del mundo  
**Rin:** oye ¿tu quien te crees para…?  
**L:** solo bromeaba, pero Yoshihiko si bajo del avión

No le dirigí la palabra, el no dejaba de verme, en eso pasa la muchacha para darnos de comer, nos dio un pollo en crema y un pedazo de pastel de chocolate y un poco de agua y vino.

**L:** si fuera tu no comería ese pollo  
**Rin:** ¿porque lo dices? – empezando a comer-  
**L:** la comida de avión no es sana  
**Rin:** no seas mentiroso  
**L:** te apuesto mi pedazo de pastel a que en menos de 10 minutos vas a vomitar  
**Rin:** a puesta lo que quieras, si es verdad te doy el mío

El solo sonrió, pero no pasaran menos de 4 minutos cuando me dieron ganas de vomitar, salí del asiento corriendo al baño, me quede encerrada por 2 horas sacando todo, solo podía oír las pequeñas risas de el diciendo que gano, cuando salió el pollo no estaba solo el pastel en eso volteé a verlo

**L:** te lo dije –asiendo el símbolo de la v-  
**Rin:** pues ten comételo

El agarro el tenedor, en eso me miro, me jalo para que lo viera pero no lo hiso con brusquedad sino con cuidado, hizo que abriera la boca, en eso me dio un cucharada del pastel, me lo pase y el sonrió.

**L:** si que eres tonta, después de estar vomitando por 2 horas debes al menos tener algo en el estomago, faltan 7 horas para llegar a nuestro destino  
**Rin:** -pasándose el pastel- pero dijo que iríamos a estados unidos en un vuelo de 4 horas  
**L:** te mintió, vamos a otro lugar, a Hawái, son 8 horas de las cuales solo llevamos 3

No sabía con quien enojarme con él o con ambos, en eso el puso su mano sobre mi hombro y me dijo

**L:** no tienes que de preocuparte, además estás conmigo  
**Rin:** eso es lo que temo…  
**L:** no debes, no te hare nada malo además fue su idea, debes descansar, después de 7 meses, debes tomar vacaciones  
**Rin:** ¿crees que eso me gusta?  
**L:** pues sí, descansar ¿a quién no le gusta?

L notaba la mirada de enojo por parte de Rin ante la mentira de irse por su trabajo, ella se movió alejándose del, el solo se rasco la cabeza, estuvieron así hasta que a Rin le entro un poco de sueño, L saco la cobija y la tapo, el se recostó en su hombro, paso una hora para que Rin se diera cuenta.

**Rin:** aléjate de mi

L solo mira a rin con sonrisa picara, ella estaba sonrojada

**L: **¿quiere saber mi nombre?  
**Rin:** ¿he?  
**L:** es que la autora solo escribe L…  
**Rin:** no sé… ¿cuál es tu nombre?

En ese momento avisaron que estábamos por aterrizar, Rin y L se pusieron los cinturones, fue un aterrizase malo, la llanta del avión estallo pero el avión llego con bien, pero Rin por el susto abrazo a L y el solo la miraba sonrojado, lo que siguió fue bajar del avión Rin todavía tenía la cobija, bajaron recogieron las maletas, en eso L tomo la manta con la cual se tapaba y empujo a Rin para taparla

**Rin:** ¿qué haces?  
**L:** cállate, hay fotógrafos y Yoshihiko no quiere que sepan que estas aquí, además según se tu hermano Len está filmando un video aquí

Rin se quedo callada, solo dejo que L la tapara, la llevo al hotel de la playa, puso la maletas en la cama, Rin se asomo a la ventana donde pudo observar un hermoso paisaje se encontraba el océano y una pequeña playa, al lado donde estaba el hotel había unas pequeñas alberca y un restaurante, Rin podía oler un aroma delicioso, en eso L solo lo miraba con sonrisa picara

**Rin:** ¿qué?  
**L:** tienes hambre  
**Rin:** claro que no  
**L:** si no fuera así no tendrías esa cara, ven te llevare a comer

Ambos bajaron, se trataba de un buffet, paso la noche y ambos observaron lo hermoso de las estrellas, L sostuvo la mano de rin con fuerza, los dos se dirigieron al cuarto, en eso L soltó su mano diciendo que iba por hielo, Rin respondió que iría a dar un vuelta, paseando por los pasillos, no pensó…  
Que el destino se jugaría en coger realidad…

En esa pequeña Alcolea de la traición se encontraba su hermano Len, noto varias cámaras y oyó un grito de corte, Len salió al pasillo, se quedo congelado al ver a su hermana ahí, Rin no pudo soportarlo y salió corriendo en lagrimas

**Len:** ¿¡RIN!? ¿¡ERES TÚ!? ¡POR FAVOR RESPONDEME!

Salió a correr detrás de ella, Rin solo buscaba el ascensor pero no se dio cuenta y choco con…

**L:** Rin no corras, ya hiciste que tirara el hielo… ¿qué tienes? ¿Porque lloras?  
**Len:** RIN POR FAVO…  
**L:** tu –mirando enojado-  
**Len:** ¿quién eres tú?…  
**L:** que te incumbe ¿qué le hiciste… a mi princesa?

Len solo miraba como se encontraba rin, estaba llorando en los brazos de L, no quería verlo, L se puso en guardia para proteger a Rin

**L:** no quiero que te acerques a ella

Len solo se quedo parado, solo veía como L cargaba a Rin, no lo volteo a ver.  
Ya en su cuarto, L saco dos copas y puso un poco de vino blanco con hielo, se acerco a Rin y le dio una copa.

**Rin:** no, yo no tomo  
**L:** deberías, al menos esta copa después de lo sucedido, al menos te dará sueño –ofreciendo la copa de vino-

Rin no sabía, pero no le importaba ya nada, tomo de un trago la copa, se tiro a la cama, ella no podía dejar de pensar en Len, L se acostó a su lado y la vio directamente a los ojos, ambos mostraban sus ojos irritados ambos habían desgatado lagrimas, Rin se acerco a L y puso la mano sobre el rostro de él

**Rin:** lloraste ¿porque?  
**L:** yo soy tu siervo, tu esclavo, haré todo lo que me pidas, si quiere olvidarlo lo hare  
**Rin:** no, lloraste por algo mas  
**L:** mi nombre es Lenny, igual que tu hermano, si te lo decía te acordarías de él, no quiero verte sufrir

Rin empezó a llorar y L abraso a Rin

**Lenny:** no llores, te lo pido, me duele verte así  
**Rin:** ¿porque te duele que llore?  
**Lenny:** Rin yo te amo, desde que vi que te levantaste contra Miku, me gustan tus canciones, eres muy hermosa, te amo como no tienes idea, si llore es porque no puede tenerte, tu amas a tu hermano  
**Rin:** Lenn… yo no creo que pueda estar con el  
**Lenny:** ¿qué quieres hacer?…lo que quieras lo cumpliré  
**Rin:** quédate conmigo por favor no quiero estar sola…

Antes de que se diera cuenta Lenny beso sus labios, ella dejo su cuerpo a él, le entrego lo que quisiera, pero a mitad el.

**Lenny:** no puedo, no quiero lastimarte  
**Rin:** no lo harás, será mi culpa para el amor que no puede tener  
**Lenny:** que te parece si voy a comprar primero una protección, si no la uso de seguro Yoshihiko me mata -dijo sonriendo-  
**Rin:** te espero

**--ADVERTENSIA DE AQUÍ EN ADELANTE SOLO MAYORES DE 13 AÑOS--**  
_(hablo en serio)_

Lenny bajo vestido a la pequeña farmacia, Len noto que compro lo que el menos pensaba, Lenny pago el tenia un sonrisa al salir de la farmacia, Len lo empujo y agarro la bolsa.

**Len:** ¿un condón?  
**Lenny:** ¿algún problema con eso?  
**Len:** Rin es muy joven  
**Lenny:** y por eso compre esto, para cuidara –quitándole la bolsa-  
**Len:** no te dejare  
**Lenny:** ya es tarde , atrévete a amenazarme y te rompo la cara

En eso Lenny corrió al hotel, Len lo persiguió, antes de darse cuenta Len había perdido a su enemigo, mientras el ya estaba en el cuarto noto que Rin no estaba, noto una copa de vino con demasiado hielo, se acerco a una de ellas, Rin salió del baño tenía una pequeña blusa de tirantes color blanca, Lenny tomo las copas se acerco a Rin y hicieron un pequeño brindis, Rin tomo las copas y las puso en la mesa, Lenny se quito la camisa, Rin solo baja tocando su torso, Lenny se seno en el sofa el empezó a lamer los pequeños y planos pechos de Rin, Rin comenzó a subir hasta su rostro ambos se besaron, ambos lo hacían en sincronización, Lenny no dudo mas en cargar a Rin hasta la cama, Rin y Lenny no se soltaron ambos no querían irse, Rin empezó a mover sus piernas tratando de quitarle el pantalón, el se detuvo y tomo un tiempo para quitarse toda su ropa, ante se puso el condón amarillo.

**Lenny:** mira parece el papá de los plátanos

Rin solo puso ojos de plato

**Rin:** esa cosa es enorme…

Lenny se acerco a Rin y la despojo de su ropa, ambos se encontraban desnudos en la cama, Rin no soltaba a Lenny y el metió su miembro en Rin, ella solo podía hacer exclamaciones de dolor, el acaricio su pelo, así pasaron la horas haciendo cualquier tipo de poses, y dándose el calor uno del otro, llevando 5 horas.

Mientras fuera…

**Len:** cuarto 123 en la planta baja

Rin se levanto, le dolía un poco lo que hiso

**Rin:** eres un animal –diciendo en tono juguetón-  
**Lenny:** -él se levanto y abrió la un poco la ventada para refrescar el cuarto- tu también hiciste que entrara en calor

Lenny se acerco a Rin y la beso, la levanto para estar a su altura, Len se acerco a las ventana de los cuartos oyendo la risa de Rin

**Len:** rin…

Se acerco a la ventana, movió la cortina, solo para encontrar

**Len:** ¿¿RIN QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS HACIENDO??

Len puedo observar el cuerpo de su hermana completamente desnudo junto al chico, que lo amenazo, Rin solo se tapo su cuerpo, Lenny empujo a Len lejos de la ventana y la cerro, Len había quedado mal en ver eso, al día siguiente regreso a Japón.

**Kaito:** ¿¡que viste que!?  
Len solo estaba encogido en hombros, no soportaba la escena de su hermana y la persona que, se sentía le habían robado el corazón y roto como un espejo, en su casa no todos podían evitar la decisión y el enojo de lo que hizo Rin, sobretodo Meiko que estaba mal al oír lo que hizo Rin, en eso ella se sentó y prendió la televisión donde vio a Yoshihiko en un reportaje.

**Reportero:** ¿cómo se siente ser el productor de la joven Rin?  
**Yoshihiko:** no tengo de que quejarme  
**Reportero:** ¿es cierto que la joven tiene un enamorado?  
**Yoshihiko:** si se trata de un amigo mío, se puede decir que hacen linda pareja y están de vacaciones juntos  
**Reportero:** productor y Cupido de amor

En el rostro de Len solo se observa enojo y odio a ese sujeto.  
En su corazón solo se dijo

**Len:** voy a matarlo…

_**-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----**_

**[N/A Original:]**  
Bueno si preguntan sobre Lenny tiene 21 años y es un chico tierno, el fic continuara pero ahora Len narra el siguiente capitulo

Si se preguntan cómo es Yoshihiko, aquí lo pueden ver .com/art/Yoshihiko-125741220

**[N/YO]  
**Waaaaa no se qué decir *^* me quede sin palabras… pobre Len T___T!!! Esto…

**¿Merece un comentario? **


	5. adiós Lenny, adiós Yoshihiko, Adiós Len

•***¤ [~ ****Shigehito: la canción de amor ****~] ****¤*****•**

**Declaimer:** Los personajes de Vocaloid no me pertenecen ni a mí, ni a Oni, le pertenecen a la compañía Yamaha, nosotras solo los usamos con fines de entretenimiento y ningún fin maligno por ahora 8DDDD

Esta historia es originalmente escrita por Oni-Link, pero como no tiene cuenta en FF pues me pidió que la subiera por ella :DDD

**By:** Oni-Link o Aicara-Kagamine :DDDD

**Sumary:**

_A Rin le han propuesto dejar el grupo de Vocaloid para comenzar una carrera como solista, al dejarlo pierde total contacto con Len y todos sus amigos._

_**-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----**_

**Capitulo 5: adiós Lenny, adiós Yoshihiko, Adiós Len**

El sonido de la lluvia me calma, Meiko preparando la cena, los demás peleando, todos cantando, eso me gusta y más poder estar a tu lado.

Me encuentro tirado en el pasto del patio fuera de nuestra casa, las gotas de una lluvia intensa y el fuerte olor a tierra mojada era un aroma natural que limpia un 10% de mi alma, sin darme cuenta las gotas trasparentes se volvían rojas como sangre, mi culpa se machaba de la sangre que dios derrama, mientras el agua era sus lagrimas, mis lagrimas se mezclas con las suyas señor.

**Meiko:** Len por favor entra a la casa

Su voz venia desde la casa, su voz con la que empezó Vocaloid, cálida como una madre así era ella, aunque sus salidas la dejaban bien borracha, era buena persona, decidí levantarme, me metí al cuarto, me quite la ropa y me di un baño, en el baño se encontraba un pequeño gato esponja con el que se bañaba Rin, como te extraño, ya había pasado un año desde que se fue y no ha pasado mucho desde que te vi con ese chico, sales en la televisión, te has vuelto demasiado famosa, alcanzaste a Miku, lograste lo que querías, quiero que regreses.

En eso alguien toco la puerta, los demás están en una gira en la casa solo nos encontrábamos Meiko y yo, me vestí y baje, al abrir vi a la persona que menos esperaba, se trata de Yoshihiko, con un expresión de enfermo mental se acerco a Meiko y la golpeo dejándola inconsciente, baje a defenderla y me dijo.

**Yoshihiko:** ¿contento? Rin rompió con Lenny por tu culpa

Me quede congelado, se acerco y sin darme cuenta me golpeo en el estomago, me arranco un poco de cabello y lo guardo en una bolsa.

**Yoshihiko:** mañana el mundo sabrá que ustedes no son nada

Salió en el auto donde se encontraba Lenny, decía que Rin estaba en Japón, Rin regreso…

Mientras en un hotel.

**Rin:** gracias por venir  
**Miku:** no es problema, eres mi hermanita  
**Rin:** me siento mal por lo que hice, lo siento

Rin abrazo a Miku en lagrimas, a su lado se encontraba su prima Megumi y su amiga Akita

**Akita:** no temas, tu novio era un imbécil, te obligo a hacer cosas horrible  
**Megumi:** solo mira el cap. anterior  
**Miku:** cállate Gumi  
**Rin:** quería que me casara con él en 5 meses  
**Miku:** es bueno que lo dejaras, eres libre  
**Akita:** Rin ¿es cierto que no son gemelos tu y Len?  
**Rin:** eso es un mentira de él, me dijo que le diera un poco de cabello para una muestra de ADN  
**Miku:** cálmate Rin todo estará bien  
**Rin:** si pero…

En eso Yoshihiko abrió la puerta y vio a las chicas, las demás salieron del cuarto, solo quedaban Rin y el, Rin se volteo a un lado

**Yoshihiko:** tengo la muestra de tu hermano me falta la tuya  
**Rin:** no te la daré  
**Yoshihiko:** la necesito  
**Rin:** no  
**Yoshihiko:** NO ME REPOCHES, ME DEBES MUCHO  
**Rin:** ME IMPORTA UN PEPINO

En eso Yoshihiko salto sobre Rin, la agarro del pelo empujándola contra la pared y le quito unos cuantos cabellos, ella solo gritaba para que la vinieran a ayudar, las demás chicas al oír el grito empujaron la puerta, Akita con su celular gravo como aplastaba a rin contra la pared, el se dio cuenta y se acerco a ellas, las chicas salieron corriendo del cuarto, Yoshihiko golpeo a Rin y la dejo encerrada en el cuarto, el por su parte se dirigió a un laboratorio donde Lenny lo esperaba.

**Lenny:** ¿tienes la muestra?

Las horas pasaron mientras que en la casa de los Vocaloid, Meiko estaba enojada, al ver el video Len por su parte también, los 5 fueron al estudio de televisión donde Yoshihiko iba a dar la notica.

**Entrevistadora:** el joven productor de Rin Kagamine nos da la notica sobre los supuesto gemelos Kagamine, según los estudios no son gemelos, no son hermanos, ni algún vinculo que los una, este da a conocer que los jóvenes han vivido sus vidas juntos sin ser hermanos, pero el parecido con entre ellos es sorprendente para no ser nada.

_En otra parte del mundo_

**Oni:** si no son gemelos como le diremos  
**Mario:** la pareja Kagamine, el dúo Kagamine, igual son un dúo  
**Oni:** eran… u.u

_En todo México_

**Fans:** ¡¡SI NO HAY INCESTO ENTRE ELLOS QUE SE VULEVAN NOVIOS!! =D

_De vuelta en Japón_

La entrevistadora decía mas sobre eso, corrí y tire al suelo a Yoshihiko, lo golpeé en la cara, con toda la fuerza que tenia de mi enojo, el imbécil se subió sobre mí y me aplasto, la cara de Yoshihiko está sangrando, el me pateo en el estomago, hice un llave a Lenny y lo pateé en su vil rostro de niño bonito, golpeé de nuevo a Yoshihiko descargando todo, desde que se llevo a Rin cuando la obligo a estar con el imbécil al lado, la gente me miraba con miedo ¿había matado a Yoshihiko? no lo había matado, pero si lo lastime, Meiko y las chicas estaban aterradas, Meiko tomo el micrófono y le dijo al mundo.

**Meiko:** el joven que ahora está tirado sangrando era un mal tipo, en este celular tenemos la prueba que obligo a Rin a dejar Vocaloid y abandonarnos, también que la hecho cosas malas, este tipo merece ir a la cárcel

Paso una hora y pasaron el video de cómo el golpeo a rin, Yoshihiko fue enviado a la cárcel cadena perpetua , y Lenny también por abuso de menores y yo 2 años por casi matarlo, el día que me metieron Rin estaba ahí llorando por lo que hice, lo hice para cuidarte, no quería que te hicieran nada malo, debido a eso estaré en prisión 2 años espero que en eso dos años cuando salga pueda estar contigo de nuevo….

_**-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----**_

**[N/A Original:]**

Cap. corto pero era para que el cap. 6 tenga sentido XD

**[N/YO]  
**WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA si nadie más lo hace me voy a suicidar yo DDDD: no puedo creerlo!!...

**¿Merece… un comentario…? **


	6. Nuestra unión se rompera

•*¤ [~**Shigehito: la canción de amor **~] ¤*•

**Declaimer:** Los personajes de Vocaloid no me pertenecen ni a mí, ni a Oni, le pertenecen a la compañía Yamaha, nosotras solo los usamos con fines de entretenimiento y ningún fin maligno por ahora 8DDDD

Esta historia es originalmente escrita por Oni-Link, pero como no tiene cuenta en FF pues me pidió que la subiera por ella :DDD

**By:** Oni-Link o Aicara-Kagamine :DDDD

**Sumary:**

_A Rin le han propuesto dejar el grupo de Vocaloid para comenzar una carrera como solista, al dejarlo pierde total contacto con Len y todos sus amigos._

_**-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----**_

**Capitulo 6****: nuestra unión se romperá**

El horrible dolor que me parte en mil pedazos, viles pedazos que recorren mi cuerpo, que formaban un cuerpo, se pudren en la miserias y la estupidez, solos nacimos por la creación humana, para hacernos pasar por humanos cuando no lo somos, la verdad que supe me destruyo y anqué cometí el error un vez, no permitiré que ocurra de nuevo

**Rin:** len…

Se encontraban Len con ropa de preso, solo podía oír lo que Rin decía, él la miraba con una sonrisa, ya había pasado 9 meses desde que Len fue metido a prisión por haber matado a Yoshihiko, el cual no murió a manos de Len sino a manos de su propio amigo, a Len le quitaron un año de prisión solo estaría 3 meses en prisión mas servicio a la comunidad por 1 año en el cual lo haría en estados unidos, el caso fue que igual estaría 2 años lejos de Rin, el solo le daba una sonrisa, puso su mano sobre el vidrio, el solo la observaba, Rin puso su mano sobre la de Len, en ese tiempo que había pasado Len había crecido demasiado, al grado que alcanzo a Kaito, tenía el pelo largo, un poco de barba que le juro a Rin quitarse cuando saliera de la cárcel, la apariencia de Len cambio de un joven de 17 ½ a la de un hombre de 25 años, pero en cambio Rin seguía igual, el tiempo se detuvo para ella como para los demás Vocaloids a que se debía, la gente sabia la verdad de ellos pero no les importaba, había olas de fans de miku y Kaito, y muchas jóvenes fan de Len se destruyeron al ve lo que hizo hace 9 meses atrás, algunas lo amaban, entendieron que Len lo hizo para cuidar a su… ya ni se consideraría hermanos porque no lo eran, entre ellos nació el amor, pero por el egoísmo de Rin de ser famosa la hizo apartarse de el y hacer cosas indebidas.

**Len:** no llores Rin ¿cómo te ha ido? vi que sacaste un nuevo disco

**Rin:** si meiko hablo con el maestro sobre ser de nuevo un Vocaloid

**Len:** ¿y cómo va?

**Rin:** pues no del todo bien, está molesto por lo que hice, dice que si quiero debo hacer algo para que tanto los fan de vocalid como los míos decidan, me hará una prueba que merezca que regrese a ser vocalid

**Len:** yo estaré contigo…

**Rin:** si…

Un soldado se acerco a Rin diciendo que la hora de visitas acabó, Len por su parte fue llevado a la celda donde descansaba, en el se vio en el espejo, un joven que traía la comida se acero a el y le dijo.

**Kio:** Len, Lenny fue llevado al cuarto blanco

**Len:** oh… ¿por lo que paso?

**Kio:** si, ten tu almuerzo, hoy cebolla en sopa y pan con mermelada y te traje un plátano

**Len:** gracias kio

**Kio:** no hay de que después de todo ere uno de los mejores músicos

**Len:** si…

**Kio:** descuidad Len, los grandes músicos hicieron peores cosas y estuvieron en prisión, no te sientas mal

El joven se retiro, pensó en el caso de hace 7 meses atrás.

En esos 2 primeros meses Len no se sentía como un chico bonito entre caras que han cometido crímenes peores, se le quedaban viendo, lo único que hacía era estar en su celda, cuando salieran era estar en el gimnasio y la otra hacer manualidades en la cual Len quería meterse, pero tenía el problema de que Yoshihiko y Lenny era sus vecinos, en los recesos Lenny golpeaba a Len, Yoshihiko solo observaba como el descargaba su enojo contra el, pero entre ese golpes un joven policía llamado Kio apareció para ayudarlo, le dijo que entrenara en el gym, se hicieron amigos, además de que kio era fan de Vocaloid, cuando los dos enemigos no estaban Kio hacia que Len aprendiera un poco de defensa personal, hasta que Yoshihiko supo que **Yamaha **daría la oportunidad a Rin de volver a ser una Vocaloid mientras arreglaba lo asuntos con Meiko para su regreso, Rin seguiría cantando bajo su mando como solista, Yamaha hablo en privado con Rin y le dijo la verdad, la corporación la perdono pero pensaría en una forma distinta para que regresara, una noche Yoshihiko salió de su celda junto con Lenny.

**Yoshihiko:** ese imbécil me las pagara

**Lenny:** …

**Yoshihiko:** no has hablado en un mes ¡di algo por favor! ya veras, mataremos a ese tipo

Se dirigieron a la celda de Len, el se despertó, Yoshihiko lo saco de la celda y lo empujo hasta el patio donde salían a descansar o hacer labores, lo golpeo bastante fuerte, Len solo podía escupir sangre, en eso Lenny se acerco a ellos dos, puso su pie sobre la cara de Len y lo comenzó a aplanar, Yoshihiko noto que los ojos de Lenny se habían vuelto unas pupilas blancas con un mirada siniestra, tenía una cara de loco, el saco un cuchillo y salto sobre Yoshihiko, en ese momento varios policías salieron y observaron la escena.

**Lenny:** eres un desgraciado, por tu culpa Rin sufre, ere basura, eres una mínima porción de lo que es él, te odio, no sabes cuánto deseo ver el sabor de tu sangre

Saco el cuchillo

Tiro a Yoshihiko al piso, Len solo se movió hacia atrás, miró como Lenny encajaba el cuchillo en los ojos de Yoshihiko, como lo encajaba en su rostro hasta que rompió el cráneo y saco los pedazos de ojos y llegar al cerebro el cual se comió después como si fuera un simple manzana, bajo el cuchillo más hasta que abrió todo el cuerpo y se comía los órganos vitales de él, saco el corazón, se acerco a Len quien tenía una cara de horrorizado y se lo mostro.

**Lenny:** solo somos humanos, solo somos esto, un corazón que pierde la razón se va y todo desaparece, lo único que deseamos el amar a esa persona

Los guardias notaron que lo haría de nuevo, se acercaron, el se levanto y se abalanzo a matar a todos los soldados, destruyendo sus cráneos, se resignaron y trajeron armas, todos le apuntaron, el cayó al suelo, a pesar de haber sido disparado seguía vivo solo podía observar a Len, Len se quedo petrificado observándolo y con la sangre derramada Lenny escribió.

"La razón de amar son muchas pero si de verdad nace el amor entre tu y ella no dudes y ve por ella…"

Después de eso Lenny fue marcado como loco psicópata, en las noches salía sin saber como y devoraba los cuerpos de los demás prisioneros, Len solo miraba como lo hacía, como desgarraba su piel y sacaba sus órganos para comérselos como un simple dulce, no tenia que preocuparme más por Yoshihiko, está muerto, pero no podía dejar de sentirme mal…

Así los meses pasaron hasta que un mes vino Rin diciendo buena noticias, era lo único que me hiso sentir bien, me sentía como un loco cuando no la veía, temía hacer de nuevo lo que hice, no quiero matar como Lenny, quiero hacer lo necesario por el bien de Rin.

_Fin de la parte de len…_

En la casa de los Vocaloid todos esperaban a Rin la cual estaba de regreso con su familia, todos actuaron como si nada a pesar de que Rin los había abandono hace un año, ese día era especial pero Rin y Miku eran las únicas que al parecer lo recordaban, ambas eras las menores, después de saber que Len no era su hermano se sintieron mal, eran hermanas pero Rin siempre la vio mal, Miku llegaba al grado comportase como una estúpida mientras que Rin tenía una actitud dura para una niña.

**Miku:** ¡JOKER!

**Rin:** no empieces…

**Miku****:** lo sabes muy bien, el día de hoy fue nuestra 1 vez

**Rin:** era un video nada de eso paso, y aunque pasara no les importaría

**Miku:** pues fue una buena canción admítelo

**Rin:** si lo fue

**Miku:** sería lindo

**Rin:** ¿qué cosa? ¿Hacer otro video como ese? yo ya no aprento 14

**Miku:** y sigues igualita

En eso entro meiko con cara de preocupación miro a Rin y se sentó a su lado.

**Meiko**: podrás regresar, pero hasta que tu y Len sean de nuevo el dúo kagamine

**Miku:** eso es una buena noticia

**Rin:** si, pero dudo que Len me diga algo cuando salga, según me dijeron se lo llevaran a estados unidos y no puedo acércame a el por 5 meses después de que salga

**Meiko:** ira con un sicólogo para que lo ayuden

**Miku:** ¿porque?

**Rin:** esta aterrado, porque por mi culpa tiene esas feas escenas

Las lágrimas llenaron su cara, la idea de que su recién llegada prima Gumi se convirtió en una Vocaloid, Gumi se sentía mal por Rin quería canta con ella como Vocaloid quería estar con su prima.

_Mientras en la __cárcel._

**Kio:** felicidades, eres libre Len ¿a dónde iras?

**Len:** a rasurarme y a decirle adiós a Rin por 6 meses

**Kio:** no la puedes ver por 6 meses…

**Len:** si, pero al menos cuando regrese me recibirá con los brazos abiertos.

_**-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----**_

**[N/A:]  
**

En el otro cap. Puse el nombre de la prima "Megumi" y es que… me disculpo por eso, ya que el nombre original es Megpoid, pero como todos le dicen Gumi pues le a complete el nombre n_nU es que para los que no saben, Megumi es quien da la voz del Megpoid x) por eso le dicen de mote Gumi wU…

Bueno eso era todo D: … y ahora…

**¿Merece un comentario****? **


	7. No paso nada malo

•*¤ [~**Shigehito: la canción de amor **~] ¤*•

**Declaimer:** Los personajes de Vocaloid no me pertenecen ni a mí, ni a Oni, le pertenecen a la compañía Yamaha, nosotras solo los usamos con fines de entretenimiento y ningún fin maligno por ahora 8DDDD

Esta historia es originalmente escrita por Oni-Link, pero como no tiene cuenta en FF pues me pidió que la subiera por ella :DDD

**By:** Oni-Link o Aicara-Kagamine :DDDD

**Sumary:**

_A Rin le han propuesto dejar el grupo de Vocaloid para comenzar una carrera como solista, al dejarlo pierde total contacto con Len y todos sus amigos._

_**-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----**_

**Capitulo 7: No paso nada malo**

_3 meses después del capítulo anterior._

Una chica de pelo rubio se encontraba tirada en su cama, solo dormía, comía y lloraba, su príncipe la había abandonado, no hace 3 meses atrás su prima Megumi llego y se convirtió en Vocaloid, tenía buena voz y tenia futuro como una Vocaloid pero ella seguía triste, Len se había ido a estados unidos, los cargos se levantaron dejándolo en l libertad pero debió cumplir la sentencia de no ver a su familia en 6 meses de los cuales solo habían pasado 3.

Meiko se acercaba con un plato con comida, su mirada era perdida, en eso entro mirando a la joven como ella miraba el noticiero de la gran manzana.

**Meiko:** vamos Rin no te sientas mal, solo quedan 3 meses

Ella no contesto, en esos 3 mese de inactividad, solo dormía y se tapaba la cara y sin hacer ruido, le dolía saber que Len se había ido, su pelo creció demasiado en los últimos meses le llegaba a la cintura, Meiko no se acostumbraba a esa imagen de una Rin mas grande, los cambios de crecimiento en Rin comenzaron y ella sin darse cuenta, ya no era demasiado plana como antes comió todo lo que le ponían enfrente, hasta llego a comer el suplexchocolate con galletas de Kaito, Rin solo salía a bañarse no se daba cuenta de cómo había crecido, ella se quedo con su imagen de una niña de pecho plano y pelo corto cuando ahora era lo contrario, una joven de 17 años con un poco de pecho, pelo largo y hermosa voz, pero los mese de estar sin Len la dejaron ciega.

En eso Kaito subió y noto como Meiko acariciaba el cabello largo de Rin, el se sentó en el piso al lado de ellas saco un pequeño helado y dijo.

**Kaito:** hola  
**Meiko:** que momentos para decir eso  
**Kaito:** porque no encienden la luz

En eso la encendió y se dio cuenta de que Rin lo miraba con odio y Kaito con miedo volvió a apagar la luz del cuarto, en eso subió Luka y Miku quien sin darse cuenta golpearon a Kaito al abrirla

**Luka:** lo siento Kaito  
**Miku:** hola Rin ¿cómo te sientes?

No hubo respuesta, en eso Gumi junto con Neru entraron, Gakupo las siguió trayendo kotatsu y bolsas para hacer la cena, Miku cambio de canal y se puso a ver la premiación de las canciones más escuchadas de los meses, todos estaban contentos, para sorpresa el primer pesito se lo llevo Rin con la última canción que canto hace 2 meses atrás. La querían felicitar para alegrar el día, pero lo único que hizo ella fue meterse entre el cobertor para que no la vieran, Meiko la descobijo y ella se tapo la cara.

**Meiko:** ¡ya es suficiente! llevas 3 meses así, ni te alegra haber gano el 1 lugar  
**Rin:** no estoy de humor para hablar  
**Meiko:** nada de eso, ven vamos levántate, es hora de que salgas a caminar te hace falta solo mírate, ya tienes una pequeña barriga por inactividad y estar enfrente de la tele

Todos se le quedaron viendo a Rin, no se le notaba, bueno si se le notaba un poco de panza que había ganado, en eso Meiko la jalo en las escaleras dando a entender que saldrían a hacer ejercicio

**Todos los demás:** No Meiko es demasiado…

Se le había olvidado que eran las 11 de la noche, volteo a ver a Rin que solo seguía con cara de destruida, les dijo que se reunieran todos, Meiko dejo en claro que mañana temprano irían a corren y hacer ejerció para que Rin regresara a su buena figura, todos estuvieron desacuerdo.

_6 de la mañana._

Rin se encontraba dormida cubriendo todo su cuerpo, en sus sueños.

**Voz1:** Solo eres un Vocaloid que renuncio a lo que era  
**Rin:** no es cierto  
**Voz1:** demuestra que vales la pena Rin, sino Len no regresara  
**Voz2:** de seguro no soportarías la idea de que se enamoro de alguien  
**Rin:** ¡no! por favor cállense…

Rin se puso en poción fetal, solo vio como una silueta parecida a Len con una mujer al lado.

**Rin:** no Len por favor… no me dejes, no lo volveré a hacer, no te vayas, te lo pido… por favor…

Rin se giro, soñando que caía en la oscuridad cuando en realidad, se golpeo la cabeza contra el suelo al momento en que Miku la levanto.

**Miku:** vamos Rin, es ahora de bajar esa pancita que tienes

Rin se le quedo viendo asustada, todo había sido un sueño, en eso miro a su supuesta panza y la toco. En ese momento Miku la jalo al baño, le quito la ropa y la baño con agua súper helada, Gumi salió con un pants y sudadera amarillos con líneas negras en las manos, Luka apareció cargando con ropa interior blanca, las dos saltaron sobre

Rin y le pusieron la ropa, todos iban con sus colores, Meiko como capitanía dijo.

**Meiko:** desde ahora haremos esto hasta que rin vuelva a ser esbelta como yo, todos la acompañaremos en su recorrido

Todos excepto Rin gritaron viva, salieron trotando todos, pero Rin a paso lento, no se veía animada, en eso volteo para atrás y vi como un montón de gente empezaba a correr detrás de ella, mientras los demás Vocaloid corrían normalmente notaron como una ráfaga los pasaba, se trataba de Rin quien huía de los fan que la perseguían.

**Gakupo:** nunca pensé que Rin corriera tan rápido

Los demás movieron la cabeza igual de sorprendidos, mientras tanto Rin le dio la vuelta completa a la cuidad, se decidió a meterse a un pequeño barrio, se dio cuenta que la dejaron de perseguir, pero pronto escuchó gritos, se asomo a ese lugar, era un dojo de artes marciales, entro y vi que era puros niños pequeños, que al voltear quedaron con ojos cuadrados.

**Niños:** SENSEI MIRE ES RIN KAGAMINE

En eso apareció un chico peli verde igual que su hermana, pero si se trata del mismo Mikuo el chico que pensaban que era su hermano pero no lo era, el daba clases además de cantar las noches en los karaokes Rin solo quedo sorprendía al verlo ahí, hacia más de 3 años que no lo veía.

**Mikuo:** hola Rin hace mucho que no te veía  
**Rin:** digo lo mismo ¿eres maestro de artes marciales?  
**Mikuo:** si, por cierto supe lo que paso, lamento que ya no seas vocaloid  
**Rin:** si  
**Mikuo:** pero volverás a serlo ¿verdad? en la mañana salió que el maestro te hará la puebla en 4 meses

Rin se saco de onda, eso no lo sabía, lo hubiera sabido si veía la TV, Mikuo le mostró la TV y hay vio la entrevista que le estaban diciendo sobre el regreso de Rin a Vocaloid, ella se desmayo y los niños corriendo a atraparla pero al final los demás niños cayeron notando que Rin estaba pesada, pasaron las horas y Rin despertó en un cuarto verde, se trataba del pequeño departamento de Mikuo el llego con un poco de refresco y se sentó a un lado de Rin.

**Rin:** Oh… lo siento  
**Mikuo:** no te preocupes… ¿y como está Len?

Silencio. Rin solo bajo la cabeza

**Mikuo:** no llores, lo pregunto porque he hablado con él, está trabajando también como maestro y según se regresa mañana a Japón, al parecer el master quiere hablar con el  
**Rin:** ¿¡QUE!?

En eso pensó Rin, Len regresaba y ella había subido de peso, en esos sus ojos volvieron a su color natural, Mikuo se asusto y ella se vio en un espejo, y lo primero que vio fue su pelo que era demasiado largo, le llega a su cintura, sus pechos habían crecido y noto esa pequeña pancita.

Después de ese día hasta el día de la decisión del master los Vocaloid salieron a dar caminatas, Rin solo sabía una cosa, Len ya estaban en Japón y si el master se ponía de acuerdo lo podría verle otra vez.

**Miku**: vamos Rin corre, baja esa pancita que tienes  
**Rin:** ¡cállate!  
**Gakupo:** en esta semana si ha bajado de peso, es un milagro  
**Gumi:** claro que si hermano

En la noche Meiko estaba haciendo la cena y al momento que los hablaría a todos tocaron la puerta, se trataba del master que venía con un pastel, mientras Rin estaba junto con Gumi y Neru, Neru le dijo sobre rehacer su traje de Vocaloid a uno más moderno pues el que tenía ya no le quedaba y no parecía una niña, Neru, Gumi y ella se pusieron a trabajar, en ese momento entro el menos adecuado, se trataba del master.

**Master:** hola chicas, Meiko dice que bajen abajo a cenar, Rin necesito hablar contigo.

Las otras dos chicas bajaron de la habitación, el se sentó y Rin hizo lo mismo, el le dio un dibujo se trataba del nuevo diseño que tenia para Len y Rin.

**Master:** Vocaloid programa de sintetizador de voz, ustedes no son más que algo para divertirnos pero en este mundo son personas, no humanos, su padre León unos de los primeros Vocaloid escapo de ese destino en este mundo que se conecta con el mundo real, donde su música y ustedes pueden pisar, pueden vivir y disfrutar, en muchas computadoras hay humanos que se divierten con ustedes y son felices, unos los maltratan pero tu Rin Kagamine as disfrutado tu vida y más ahora que has crecido físicamente, eso me alegra

**Rin:** master yo ya lo sabía, cuando Len fue enviado a prisión en mi mente paso toda esa información, sé que soy la única que lo sabe y viviré con eso en mi mente.

**Master:** mañana, veras a Len y la prueba será cantar esta canción  
**Rin:** ¿cual canción?  
**Master:** Shigehito, escrita por un joven de México  
**Rin:** ¿y Len?  
**Master:** también él, hay algo que también debes hacer  
**Rin:** ¿qué master?

En eso le hizo una seña de acercase y se lo dijo en el oído.

_Mientras abajo._

**Meiko:** ya está la cena  
**Neru:** que bueno  
**Gumi:** hay que empezar a hacer el diseño  
**Miku:** ¿diseño para qué?  
**Neru:** para la nueva vestimenta de Rin, para su regreso  
**Kaito:** mmm que sea una sexy  
**Meiko:** ¿qué dijiste?  
**Kaito:** pues sería genial ahora que es más grande  
**Gakupo:** eso es cierto, un diseño que resalte que ya es una mujer  
**Luka:** bueno en ese punto si tienen razón  
**Meiko:** pues si le hacen uno a Rin también a Len, recuerden que regres….

**Rin:** ¿¿COMO CHINAGADOS QUIERE QUE HAGA ESO?? ¡¡¡ES INUMANO!!!! NO PUEDO ¡NI EN 100 AÑOS LO HARE AUNQUE ME GUSTARIA HACERLO! ¡¡NO ME GUSTA LO QUE VENDRA ES HORRIBRE ES LA PEOR DE LAS RESPONSABILIDADES JAMAS EXISTIDAS!!

Los demás se quedaron paralizados al oír tal grito, solo la pregunta era ¿qué le había pedido el master para que ella respondiera de esa manera?

El master se retiro, Rin solo lo miro enfada

**Luka:** ¿qué te pidió?  
**Rin:** ¿Qué? una cosa tonta  
**Meiko:** ¿qué cosa?  
**Rin:** una cosa tonta  
**Kaito:** ¿cómo qué?  
**Rin:** si quieres saber… no me imaginaria de ti cuidando un pez

Rin se sentó, nadie entendía nada… ¿cómo que cuidando un pez?

En la mañana del día siguiente Gumi, Miku y Neru empezaron a hacer la nueva vestimenta para el dúo Kagamine mientras Meiko y Kaito estaban en la estación de trenes esperando a Len, Rin por su parte recibió la letra de la canción y empezó a practicarla junto con Luka y Gakupo, el master hablo a la casa diciendo que a las 9 de la noche era su prueba, que estén listos, Rin sintió un horrible sensación, tenía 13 horas para estar lista

Cuando apenas faltaba una hora ella ya estaba en donde se llevaría a cabo, se reunió con el master y él le dio su nuevo traje , consistía en un mini-short negro que estaba debajo de un falda negra, igual en diseño que Miku, una camisa sin mangas más larga que la anterior y su cuello de marinero, ya no había moño sino un corbata, en su cabellera resaltaba su pelo largo que por detrás le cubría su típico moño, entre su nuevo traje su típico cinturón que caracterizaba a los Vocaloid y una guitara con la que apareció en su remix de Meltown.

**Master:** te ves preciosa  
**Rin:** gracias  
**¿??:** opino lo mismo

Rin no lo pudo creer, se trataba de Len, con su nuevo diseño, la misma camisa de antes pero entre abierto de sus mangas negras con rayas y una corbata en medio tenía dos líneas negras , ahora con un pantalón totalmente negro y en una parte del pantalón en el lado derecho dos líneas amarillas, entre sus hombros dos líneas negras y una amarillas, ambos llevaban en sus camisas la marca de Vocaloid Act 2-02/2-01 con sus respectivos nombres, ambos se quedaron viéndose, Len no podía dejar de ver como Rin había crecido desde la última vez que la vio, y Rin no podía dejar de ver lo alto que se había vuelto Len.

**Master:** tiene una hora para estar listos, Ruko vendrá a avisarles cuando ya sea la hora.

Pasaron 10, minutos de silencio ambos se sentaron en un sofá que se encontraba en ese cuarto, era un cuarto pequeño, tenía un espejo, un sofá y un pequeño refrigerador con refrescos, Rin se levanto y tomo una coca-cola, Len hizo lo mismo topando con el cuerpo de Rin, no lo soporto mas y tumbo a Rin en el sofá y la abraso.

**Len:** no sabes cuánto te extrañe…  
**Rin:** Len… yo también te extrañe

Ambos se abrasaron, el se puso sobre Rin y miro su rostro un momento para después poner su rostro sobre el pecho de Rin, ella solo acaricio el cabello de Len, una lagrima traviesa surco el rostro de Len y la abrazo con más fuerza haciendo Rin lo mismo, ambos se volvieron a ver a la cara.

**Len:** no sabes cuánto…  
**Rin:** tú no sabes cuánto…

**Ambos:** no sabes cuánto te amo.

Ambos estaban demasiado cerca el uno del otro, Rin sujeto a Len y lo jalo hacia ella, Len la abrazo con fuerza y se fundieron en un tierno beso, las prohibiciones de la ley ya no existían, ya no podía cometer el pecado del incesto, ellos no eran nada, pero se volvieron amantes enamorados, Len comenzó a intensificar sus besos, la besaba con todo su amor, los dos estaban felices, pero de pronto Ruko abrió la puerta.

**Ruko:** lo siento… ¿interrumpo algo?  
**Len:** no nada de eso –dijo separándose de Rin-  
**Rin:** cierto… -reincorporándose- ¿ya es hora verdad?  
**Ruko:** si ¿están listos?  
**Rin:** claro  
**Len:** por supuesto

Los 3 salieron del cuarto, Ruko tenía una sonrisa, los dos volvieron a ser inseparables ambos iban de la mano, en eso se centraron los demás, estaban ahí, salieron y les dieron una sonrisa.  
Primero salió Meiko, luego Kaito, después Miku, Gakupo, Luka y al final Gumi

**Meiko:** les damos la bienvenida a esta decisión…  
**Miku:** si nuestro querido dúo Kagamine debe regresar…  
**Gumi:** la decisión será de ustedes…  
**Luka:** con ustedes el dúo que les gusta…  
**Kaito:** los querido Kagamine

Los dos salieron, los fan quedaron impactados al ver como habían cambiado, las chicas gustosas al ver lo guapo que se volvió Len y los chicos con lo sexy que se había vuelto Rin, los demás salieron del escenario, todo se puso oscuro, Len se quito el micrófono y le dijo.

**Len:** ¿nerviosa?

Rin hiso lo mismo y contesto.

**Rin:** Para nada –le sonrió-

Ambos decidieron hacer lo mismo que la Primera vez que aparecieron, hacer el efecto espejo que tenían y decir todo al mismo tiempo

**Ambos:** Os presentamos nuestra nueva canción, Shigehito

_Cuando un corazón se une solo se puede decir  
El amor esta en el aire  
Ambos sentimientos que no provoca decir  
Estamos enamorados_

No puede dejar de pensar en ti, tu sonrisa me cautivo  
Yo no puedo dejar de sentir este sentimiento

Es porque me gustas  
En el fondo de mi corazón pide estar  
Contigo  
Nada me has pedido y todo lo he tenido  
Hasta tu sonrisa

Tu sonrisa llego a mi frío corazón  
Un frío corazón que  
Gracias a ti  
Pudo abrir este duro corazón de piedra

Nuestros sentimientos unidos están sincronizados  
No se que pedirte pues  
Me has dado todo lo que necesito  
Para morir en paz

No quiero irme de ese mundo sin haber conocido porque gracias a ti  
Mi corazón es cálido como el sol

Te amo desde el fondo de mi corazón  
No me digas adiós  
Necesito que me abrases  
Más fuerte más mucho más fuerte

_Gracias _

Después de eso hubo muchos aplausos, el master entro y grito

**Master**: ¿quieren que ellos regresen?

Se oyó la exclamación de gritos pidiendo que si, los demás Vocaloid salieron a abrasar a su hermana y a Len al saber que regresaban al grupo.

_**Continuara…**_

_Fuera de este fic._

**Oni:** ¿te gusta cómo va la historia?  
**Mario:** vamos, por dios esto pare un final bueno  
**Oni:** pues no, esto está muy lejos de terminar, estos caps. Serian considerados el prologo  
**Mario:** ¿cómo que el prologo? Creí que esto sería la mitad de la serie  
**Oni:** pues no, habrá mas terror, mas sexo, si mas  
**Mario:** pobres de los que lean este fic, los vas a matar si le haces más cosas al pobre Len

En eso voltea a ver a Oni la cual estaba en un cuarto y le mostro

**Oni:** mira a esa lindura  
**Mario:** ¿de dónde sacaste a esa bebe?  
**Oni:** digamos que esta pequeña será la protagonista en los siguientes caps.  
**Mario:** o pero si es una bebe muy linda

Se le queda viendo a la bebe que era rubia y pequeña.

**Mario:** no me digas que ella es…  
**Oni:** cállate… ya dimos suficiente información con ella

Solo una chica los observa

_**-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----**_

**[N/A:]**

*¬*…

**¿Merece un comentario? **


	8. Baby Rin

•*¤ [~**Shigehito: la canción de amor **~] ¤*•

**Declaimer:** Los personajes de Vocaloid no me pertenecen ni a mí, ni a Oni, le pertenecen a la compañía Yamaha, nosotras solo los usamos con fines de entretenimiento y ningún fin maligno por ahora 8DDDD

Esta historia es originalmente escrita por Oni-Link, pero como no tiene cuenta en FF pues me pidió que la subiera por ella :DDD

**By:** Oni-Link o Aicara-Kagamine :DDDD

**Sumary:**

_A Rin le han propuesto dejar el grupo de Vocaloid para comenzar una carrera como solista, al dejarlo pierde total contacto con Len y todos sus amigos._

_**-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----**_

**Capitulo 8:**** Baby Rin **

_En la mente de L__en_

Ya cuanto tiempo había pasado de que regrese, 8 meses, cosas que han pasado… me casare con Rin en 9 meses, pero se pospondrá pues ella y Miku irán a hacer un concierto especial en Tokio en 3 meses y estarán ocupas, en cambio Gakupo y yo estamos haciendo el video para la mas reciente de nuestras canciones.

Len se encontraba sentado en el sofá junto con Kaito ambos estaban viendo la TV, en eso bajo Gumi con un caja de videocasetes.

**Len:** ¿qué es eso?

**Gumi:** según estos son videos de ustedes de pequeños –respondió con una sonrisa-

Gumi puso el primer casete, no fue una de las mejores cosas que hice.

**Kaito:** ¡O DIOS MIO ES EL NACIMIENTO DE MEIKO QUE HORRIBRE!

**Meiko:** ¿cómo que horrible?

**Kaito:** no tú, sino ese

**Meiko:** qué demonios andan viendo ¿videos?

Ella vio como Len y Gumi quedaban aterrados al ver un parto, en eso a la casa entraron Luka y Gakupo que no podían dejar de ver las expresiones de ellos dos

**Ga****kupo:** ¿qué paso?

**Kaito:** vimos el nacimiento de Meiko

**Luka:** ¿y eso que tiene de malo?

**Kaito:** ya sabes, sangre, cosas que salen, mama gritando –casi vomitando–

**Meiko:** para que sepas soy hermosa, no vomites solo porque viste mi nacimiento, todos salimos así por ese lugar, y ustedes dos dejen de dar esa expresión de asco

Meiko les arrojo un balde de agua a los dos, Len seguido con cara de asco y Gumi enojada por la mojada. Kaito empezó a mover los casetes y encontró una grabación.

**Kaito:** mira la boda de papá y mamá

**Meiko:** no puedo creer que esto este aquí

_Mientras __arriba._

**Rin:** ¿oye donde están los videos de la familia?

**Miku:** los deje aquí

**Rin:** ¿cómo puedo confiar que es cierto?

**Miku:** ¿porque dudas?

**Rin:** cuando perdiste mi peluche de la foca roja, ese un ejemplo

**Miku:** olvida eso, fue hace mucho tiempo

**Rin:** para que veas no puedo, hay que encontrar eso

En eso oyeron las lágrimas y ruiditos de los demás.

**Kaito:** mamá siempre, fuiste buena

**Meiko:** ella fue la mejor

**Rin:** ¿qué pasa?

**Len:** ¡Rin!

En eso Len abrazo a Rin, ella por su parte se cayó, Luka estaba en los brazos de Gakupo llorando igual a él, Kaito llorando como niño y Meiko con pocas lagrimas pero se notaba que había llorado.

**Meiko:** mamá…

**Len:** Rin no sabes cuánto te amo

**Rin:** ¡Len bájate me estas aplastando!

**Miku:** ¿oigan de dónde sacaron esos videos?

**Gumi:** los encontré en tu cama

**Miku:** Ah ¡te dije que los había dejado ahí!

**Rin:** ¡está bien! Len quítate, tenemos que llevar esos videos a convertirlos a DVD blue ray

En eso Miku saco el casete y lo metió a la caja, Rin se levanto junto con Miku y se marcharon, de nuevo los demás estaban solos

Meiko se dirigió a la cocina a hacer un pastel, Luka y Gakupo empezaron a jugar con la consola de Nintendo, Len empezó a comer un plátano mientras Kaito su nieve

**Kaito:** oye Len dime ¿ya lo has hecho con Rin?

En eso los demás voltearon a verlos, Len por su parte se ahogaba con el plátano

**Len:** ¿qué es esto? ¿Preguntas y respuesta en vivo?

**Kaito:** no pero he empezado a ver a Rin con nauseas últimamente

**Ga****kupo:** ahora que lo dices en la mañana se veía media muerta

**Gumi:** espera ¿estás diciendo que Rin tendrá un bebe?

**Len:** Gumi no, Rin no puede tener bebes ¿verdad Meiko?…

Meiko se acerco a Len con el cuchillo en mano, lo arrojo a la mesa donde comían y levanto a Len de la camisa.

**Meiko:** ¿lo hiciste sí o no? –enfada–

**Len:** yo… -asustado- tal vez lo hicimos, pero te juro que use eso, no me mates

**Meiko:** imbecil

**Luka:** Meiko no es para sacar conclusiones así, iré a comprar una prueba de embarazo, cuando venga Rin se la tomamos

**Meiko:** está bien… –soltando a Len–

Luka salió de la casa, mientras con Rin y Miku

**Rin:** mira plátanos cubiertos de chocolate

Rin se acerco al carrito, y compro uno, en eso Miku se acerco a Rin

**Miku:** ¿Rin porque estas así? ¿Quieres ser gordita de nuevo?

**Rin:** no empieces con eso, solo he tendió mas hambre

**Miku:** tal vez se trate de un bebe

Rin casi se ahoga cuando ella dijo eso, no pudo recordar lo que el master le dijo hace tiempo ya.

_**. back.-**_

**Master:** planeo hacer un programa nuevo, pero quiero que sea un Kagamine, creo que ya sabes a lo que me refiero

**Rin:** ¿a qué?

**Master:** saco mi PC y controlo a len

**Rin:** ¿qué?

**Master:** tendrán un bebe

**Rin:** QUE CHIG….

_**. del flash back-.-.**_

_Mientras en la casa _

Len subió a su cuarto y saco una caja donde se encontraban los juguetes de Rin de bebe, metió los peluches y los nuevos, bajo la escálela

**Gumi:** ¿a dónde vas?

**Len:** voy a lavar los peluches de Rin

**Gumi:** te acompaño

Len ya tenia su propio auto un small amarillo, Gumi se sentó y puso sobre ella la caja de peluches y salieron.

En la casa solo se encontraba KAITO Meiko y Gakupo

**Meiko:** ¿donde están todos? Kaito voy a subir, no toquen nada

**Ga****kupo:** entendido

**Meiko:** kaito

**Kaito:** si claro –jugando con un PSP-

Meiko subió al cuarto, en eso vio el álbum de fotos, ahí vio a su mama embarazada pensando si Rin lo estaría, ella seria tía, pero ella no quería tener hijos, kaito no quería pasar de nuevo la infancia y mas después de vivir con los Kagamine, igual Gakupo y Luka, mientras que Miku solo le daba cosa todo que vendría y los meses, Gumi, ella era infantil pero le agradaba el problema serio que no puede tener pero ese no le molestaba, pero los Kagamine no talvez por esa razón pero no solo fue un accidente de Len.

En eso meiko empezó a oler a quemado, tomo el álbum y bajo, noto como la cocina estaba en llamas

**Meiko:** ¿¡KAITO QUE HISISTE!?

**Kaito:** ¡fue el!

**Ga****kupo:** ¡claro que no!

**Meiko:** rápido tomen los papeles importantes y las cosas, hay que salir de aquí

Los 3 se movieron rápido, tomaron las documentaciones de todos kaito solo bajo cosas importante para cada uno, el peluche pulpo de Luka, la planta puerro de Miku, la aplanadora de juguete de los Kagamine, el hombre zanahoria de gumi y la katana de Gakupo.

Meiko abrió la puerta, los 3 salieron y se alejaron lo más posible, el auto de Meiko exploto y la gente salió a ver lo que había pasado.

_Mientras con miku y rin _

Rin traía una bolsa de sabritas y también una prueba de embarazo en ella decía "positiva"

**Rin:** como se lo diré a los demás…

**Miku:** no tienes que temer, además es genial ¡habrá un bebe!

**Rin:** si pero… tú no sabes lo feo que se ah de sentir Len de seguro

**Miku:** Len será papa ¡será genial!

**Rin:** no sabes nada de bebes

**Miku:** di que lo veré cuando nazca

Ambas llegaron a su destino, Miku dio todo eso pero, Luka las encontró y miro a Rin, Rin la abrazo con fuerza, Luka noto que estaba triste y Miku le dijo lo que paso, ella solo le sonrío a Rin y la abrazo.

**Señor:** oigan no quiero interrumpir pero… su casa se quemo

**Luka:** no sea ridículo

**Señor:** mire la televisión

El señor subió el volumen

**Entrevistadora:** aquí en la colonia tomo-neko la casa de los cantantes de Vocaloid ha sido quemada por suerte solo están 3 y no hubo heridos, la gente dice que fue una explosión, no estamos seguros de lo que sucedió pero los mantendremos informados

En eso las 3 se quedaron en shock al ver como su casa se quemaba. Mientas que con Len y Gumi era igual

Los vocalid no quedaron en la calle, su master les llevo a un hotel, pero Rin tenía que decirles una noticia a la familia, al decirlo Len se desmayo, quizá lo peor que pudo pasar paso, los chicos estaban asustados mientras que las chicas no tenían más que apoyar a su hermana menor.

_**-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----**_

**[N/A:]**

¿Por qué no le dio gusto a Len D:? mmm… y yo que quería ver como hacían a la niñia (L) *¬* *perv*

**¿Merece un comentario? **


	9. La leyenda de Rin

•*¤ [~**Shigehito: la canción de amor **~] ¤*•

**Declaimer:** Los personajes de Vocaloid no me pertenecen ni a mí, ni a Oni, le pertenecen a la compañía Yamaha, nosotras solo los usamos con fines de entretenimiento y ningún fin maligno por ahora 8DDDD

Esta historia es originalmente escrita por Oni-Link, pero como no tiene cuenta en FF pues me pidió que la subiera por ella :DDD

**By:** Oni-Link o Aicara-Kagamine :DDDD

**Sumary:**

_A Rin le han propuesto dejar el grupo de Vocaloid para comenzar una carrera como solista, al dejarlo pierde total contacto con Len y todos sus amigos._

_**-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----**_

**Capitulo ****9: La leyenda de Rin **

La semana siguiente los Vocaloid se mudaron a su nueva casa, era más grande y espaciosa, la compra de los muebles empezó y decoraron la casa, ahora todos no tendrían que dormir encerrados pues Kaito ya tenia su cuarto en el que también dormía Meiko, un cuarto para los Kagamine, uno para Gakupo y Luka y dos individuales para Miku y Gumi, dos cuartos para visitantes y un cuarto para música y sin faltar el cuarto para la nueva Vocaloid que venía en camino, en ese día viernes los chicos se encontraban pintando el cuarto de la criaturita.

**Gakup****o:** -viendo el cuarto azul- ¿Kaito no crees que esto sea muy apresurado? todavía ni sabes si será niño

**Kaito:** cállate, hay que pedir a dios que sea varón

**Gakup****o:** ¿porque?

**Kaito:** no más chicas, necesitamos a un hombre, somos pocos en esta casa y un chico nos falta

**Len:** ¿no crees que es demasiado? lo más seguro es que sea niña

**Kaito:** ¿cómo crees que sería tener una segunda Rin?

Los 3 temblaron, tener una Rin era suficiente ¿que pasaría si fueran dos?

**Len:** pero si fuera igual a mí…

**Kaito:** seria una monada

**Gabuko:** eso no es posible

**Kaito:** ¿cómo?

**Gakup****o:** Len y Rin fueron confundidos como gemelos idénticos, si los gemelos idénticos tuvieran un hijo sería raro, por lo que solo traería a 3 de ellos lo único seria como la peinarían, eso es lo que los diferencia a ellos dos, por lo que la hija o hijo de Len solo sería un niño idéntico de padres idénticos

Kaito: …pero igual será varón

En eso va subiendo meiko, ve el cuarto

**Meiko:** ¡tú! ¿Cómo te atreves? va a ser niña

**Kaito:** no será varón

**Meiko:** idiota, ya llegaron los resultados

**Kaito:** ¡¿Qué?!

Kaito bajo las escaleras, mientras abajo.

**Rin:** ¡será niña!

**Miku:** ¡que genial! ¡Una nueva integrante! –Empezó a flotar su mano en Rin-

**Gumi:** una niña, si hola pequeña

**Lu****ka:** esto es una satisfacción, una nueva chica viene

**Kaito:** ¡¡NO PUEDE SER!! ¡SERA NIÑA! –Leyendo los papeles-

**Mi****ku:** ¿no es genial?

**Kaito:** no una niña, será un clon de Rin

**Rin:** ¿qué tiene de malo?

**Kaito:** nada… –asustado-

**Meiko:** creo que le molesta que en esta casa estemos más mujeres que hombres

**Luka:** no puede ser Kaito, que llegue un nuevo miembro es de festejar

**Kaito:** no quiero otra mujer en esta casa, quiero un hombre

**Luka:** el master viene hoy

**Rin:** a que solo ustedes amen el bebe

Las chicas subieron al cuarto de la criatura, decidieron pintarlo de amarillo claro, Len subió y junto con Meiko empezaron a dibujar pequeñas notas musicales, Kaito se le ocurrió dibujar una mini aplanadora y quedo algo como nota-aplanadora-nota-nota, los demás solo observaban lo que comprarían, la cuna y los muebles, en cambio Rin solo estaba tirada en la cama, la que mas debería estar atenta estaba decaída mientras los demás disfrutaban.

La noche llego, Len salió de haber tomado un baño, estaba cansado de haber pintado todo eso para su hija, entro al cuarto y noto que Rin dormia, se metió a la cama sin despertarla, a la mañana siguiente.

**Rin****:** Aquí estoy –media dormida-

**Miku:** hola Rin, hola Rina

**Rin:** ¿Rina?

**Miku:** estamos pensando en nombres para la niña

**Len:** no me mires así, yo no pensé ese nombre

**Rin:** ¿y qué nombre pensaste tú?

**Len:** Misaki

**Kaito:** yo pensé uno

**Rin:** si tiene algo que ver con el helado olvídalo

**Kaito:** pensé que tal Michiyo

**Rin:** otro nombre

**Gakupo:** Saitou

**Meiko:** ¿qué tal Lino?

**Rin: **NO

**Miku:** ¿qué tal Elis?

**Rin:** ese es tu nombre en mexicano

**Miku:** …

**Luka:** ¿y Nakashima?

**Rin:** esperaba eso de Kaito, no de ti

**Luka:** ¿qué cosa?

**Rin:** ese nombre, es de helado

**Gakupo:** ¿tú has pensado en un nombre para la bebe?

**Meiko:** eso es buena idea

**Gumi:** ¿qué nombre le pondrías?

**Rin:** no lo sé, no he pensado en que nombre… Ayumu

**Master:** que tal Nea Kagamine

Rin se asusto al ver al master a su lado, hay una caja enorme, ella solo se hizo para atrás no se fijo en un escalón, por suerte Gumi la atrapo pero más tropezaron y cayeron sobre Gakupo, el tiro la cerveza de la mesa que callo sobre el helado de vanilla de Kaito

**Meiko:** no sabe mal la vanilla con esto

**Kaito:** dame mi helado

**Meiko:** no

**Len:** ¿estás bien Rin? –preocupado-

**Rin:** si estoy bien…

**Master:** valla recibimiento

**Miku:** ¿qué traes ahí?

**Master:** una cuna para la bebe, es perfecta para la criatura, además trae un dispositivo para mp3 y ipod, la bebe podrá oír música

**Miku:** genial ¿oíste? la bebe podrá así oírnos

**Master:** y también esto –enseña unos auriculares- esto es especial para las mujeres embarazadas

**Luka:** o para ponerlo en el vientre y que oiga música

**Master:** exacto

**Gumi:** genial –los agarra- vamos a probarlos

Se acerca a Rin y los pone, a los siguientes segundos se dio cuenta de que Rin todavía no tenía eso para poder estrenarlos

**Gumi:** ¿Rin porque?

**Rin:** ¿qué esperabas? todavía ni cumplo el mes y ya me quieren poner eso

**Len:** será interesante ver esos meses

**Rin:** cállate

**Master:** ¿cuánto tiene?

**Meiko:** va para un mes

**Master:** ¿alguien más sabe de esto?

**Meiko:** no solo la familia

**Master:** necesito a Rin para un video de una canción de Zelda

**Gumi:** ¿Rin de Zelda?

**Rin:** ¿de ella?

**Len:** y yo de link

**Kaito:** ¿yo de qué?

**Meiko:** de Epona

**Luka:** yo de Ruto

**Gak****upo:** yo de un Gerudo

**Master:** no, solo necesito que cante y tomare unas fotos, no será un video, además dudo que Rin aguante la grabación de un video

**Rin:** claro que resistiré

**Master:** bien comenzamos a grabar mañana a las 3 de la mañana

En eso salio de la casa

**Rin:** …

**Len:** creo que el sabia

**Rin:** cállate

**Len:** …

Para las 3 de la mañana del siguiente día, Meiko llevaba a todos en el nuevo auto, se sentía la reina en esa camioneta familiar.

**Joven:** tenga señorita Rin, este es el vertido

Empujaron a Rin a un cuarto para se cambiara solo Gakupo y Len, por supuesto que Rin haría este video

**Gakup****o:** mira soy Ganny

**Len:** yo Link

**Meiko:** pareces su hijo

**Len:** no bromes con eso

**Miku:** no, enserio parases su hijo

**Len:** …

En eso aparece Rin vestida como la princesa Zelda

**Rin:** ¿cómo me veo?

**Miku:** te ves linda

**Gakup****o:** si, demasiado –entrando en papel- serás mía

**Len:** -como link- no te lo permitiré

**Master:** bien vamos a empezar

**Miku:** en el reino de…

**Master:** olvídalo ya tengo la canción aquí

Después de 27 horas

**Len:** eso fue divertido

**Gakup****o:** si demasiado

[N/A/Oni: El video y canción se dará a conocer en el cap. donde al menos Rin tenga 7 meses de embarazo]

Rin estaba frotando su panza, le dolía y se había puesto roja como tomate, Miku se dio cuenta y se acerco, la revisaron le había puesto una baja al quitársela, ella respiro bien

**Rin:** esa cosa…

**Miku:** ¿estás bien?

**Rin:** si solo debo acostarme

Ya en la casa

**Len:** ¿segura de que te encuentras bien?

**Rin:** si solo esa cosa me apretó, necesito dormir

**Miku:** mira Rin, ramen con puerros

Rin solo hizo cara de asco y subió al baño de arriba tapándose la boca de asco.

Ya de noche….

**Rin:** Len despierta –lo golpea suavemente-

**Len:** ¿qué pasa?

**Rin:** quiero una galleta

**Len:** ¿porque yo?

**Rin:** ve por las galletas

**Len:** ya voy mostrito come galletas

Len bajo las escaleras y vio a una persona abajo, al llegar noto que se trata de Kaito pero… ¿porque lloraba?

**Len:** ¿Kaito qué pasa?

**Kaito:** no pasa nada, de verdad

**Len:** ¿y porque lloras?

**Kaito:** creo que no lo sé, pero Meiko lo sabe y me lo oculto

**Len:** ¿qué cosa?

**Kaito:** no soy su hermano, me acaba de llegar este papel diciendo que tengo una familia

**Len:** cálmate Kaito, todo estará bien

¿Esa noche la casa Vocaloid sufriría la perdida de otro miembro? no, paso mínimo 4 meses en lo que él lo pensaba, Kaito solo pensaba ¿quién era? ¿Porque fue abandonado? ¿Cómo serian su otra familia? por otra parte…

**Rin:** ¡Len quiero ese ramen ahora!

**Len:** calma Rin, ya estará

**Meiko:** valla se nota que tienes hambre –preparando el ramen-

**Miku:** -entrando a la casa con bolsas- mira Rin este vestido es perfecto ahora que ya se te nota bastante el embarazo

**Gumi:** y este vestidito para la bebe

**Rin:** no podre salvarme de ustedes y de vestirme ¿verdad?

**Miku:** pero si te ves linda –abrazando a Rin-

**Gumi:** y esta cosita se siente rara –tocando el vientre-

**Rin:** suéltenme estoy comiendo

**Len:** háganle caso, se pone ahora como animal

**Miku:** no puede ser tan serio

**Luka:** -con un poco de atún y galletas- ¿tú crees?

**Miku:** lo que yo digo es que no ¿tú qué opinas Kaito?

**Kaito:** ¿he?

**Miku:** ¿qué opinas de Rin ahora que tiene un apetito de oso?

**Rin:** ¿a quién llamas oso?

**Kaito:** pues no sé, ella está embarazada, tiene que comer por dos

Dicho esto voltio a ver el jardín, Miku se sorprendió, era la primera vez que veía a Kaito hablando serio sin tener que actuar ni nada.

_**-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----**_

**Avance del ****próximo cap.:**

¿Qué pasa cuando Miku le dice a Kaito lo que siente? ¿Qué pasa si no le corresponden? cuando el sexy Akaito aparece, y Rin junto con Gumi se dan cuenta de la otra familia de Kaito, Meiko propone a Kaito dejar Vocaloid para irse con los UTAUS ¿y si Kaito decide casarse con Meiko?

**Especial**** Lemon **

De RinxLen, MeikoxKaito, MikuxMikuo y Gumixzanahoria

**¿Merece un comentario? **


	10. ¿porque lo escondías?

**Capitulo 10: ****¿porque lo escondías?**

Primera parte

Rin ya iba par los 8 meses de embarazo.

Era de noche pero igual había movimiento, Len se encontraba en su cuarto recogiendo las bolsas de papas fritas que Rin había tirado, el bote de basura estaba lleno de bolsas de papas fritas, dulces y pastelitos, ella por su parte estaba dormida, puso toda las basura en un bolsa de plástico en eso se bajo y salió a tirar la basura, al volver vio el nuevo sofá se acostó en el.

**Len:** la bebe no estaría su hubiera usado el condón

En eso len recordó ese día, los dos estaban juntos.

**Rin:** mira len – señalando el peluche de tigre- cómpramelo

**Len:** está bien creo que un peluche no estará mal

Ambos caminaron juntos, ese día Len había conseguido un permiso especial para estar un día en una pequeña casa escondía en la playa de la cuidad ese lugar mostraba un hermosa vista al mar.

Len la llevo a ese lugar ya para la tarde se mostraba un hermoso atardecer, Len quería darle gusto a Rin, la cena de ese día seria una lasaña y de postre compro una gran variedad de pásteles y flanes.

**Rin:** -comiendo su 19 flan- estuvo delicioso

**Len:** me hace feliz que te gustara –asustado por ver comerse 19 flanes-

Rin se levanto de la silla y estiro su cuerpo, Len se acerco y la abrazo de la cintura

**Len:** te amo Rin

**Rin:** yo también

Len beso a Rin, le dio un tierno beso, antes de darse cuenta los dos estaban completamente desnudos en la pequeña cama que se encontraba en el cuarto, Len bajo su lengua a sus pechos no dejo de mete mas sus dedos en los labios de debajo de Rin, ella solo gemía de dolor a pesar que disfrutaba el dolor era enorme, Len bajo mas hasta llevar a la parte intima de Rin empezó a lamer, en eso Rin hiso un gemido demasiado fuerte.

**Len:** ¿te duele?

Ella solo movía su cabeza con discreción un no, Len sabía que si le dolía, en eso abrió las pierna de Rin y metió sus dedos de nuevo en esa parte encontró algo como un botón, Rin dejo de sentir dolor, se sentía en las nubes, en eso miro a Rin a los ojos el solo la beso, Rin y él se tomaron de las manos, el se acomodo, Rin solo sintió un pequeño golpe, era el penetrando a Rin, ella solo dama gemidos de dolor pero era feliz pues estaba con Len.

5 horas después…

Rin se encontraba en la cama despierta, el reloj decía las 3:39 de la mañana

**Rin:** no sabes cuanto te amo

Los dos terminaron dormidos esa noche.

_En el tiempo actual -.-.-._

Gumi estaba abajo abrasando a al señor zanahoria, se puso a hacer el desayuno los demás estaban abajo, en eso vieron a Len dormido en el sofá, Rin se acerco para despertarlo.

**Rin:** Len despierta ya está el desayuno

Len despertó y lo primero que vio fue el vientre de de Rin, ya estaba demasiado grande, Rin por su parte bajo con un shor pequeño y una camisa de plátanos.

**Len:** ¿qué hora es?

**Meiko:** ¿alguien ha visto a Kaito?

**Miku:** …

**Len:** no esta aquí

**Meiko: **no… el imbécil no durmió

**Luka:** a la mejor fue a comprar nieve

**Meiko:** ese imbécil… iré a buscarlo

En eso un cuchillo corto un poco del pelo de Meiko, Gumi se lo había lanzado.

**Gumi:** nadie sale de esta casa, yo hice el desayuno y por 1° vez me salió bien y es mejor que lo coman

Todos excepto Miku y Meiko miraban asustados.

**Meiko:** dale mi rasión a Rin ella debe comer el doble

En eso sale a de la casa, Miku se levanto y dijo lo mismo, salio y alcanzo a Meiko.

**Gumi:** pues ten Rin, la rasión de 4 personas

En eso Gumi se acerco con un plato lleno de arroz con zanahorias, huevos revueltos con salchichas y 4 rebanadas de tocino y 3 panes tostados y un vaso de jugo de naranja.

**Rin:** eso es…

**Gakup****o:** no critiques la cocina de Gumi, seguro te gustara

**Rin:** …

Mientras afuera

**Miku:** Meiko

**Meiko:** ¿qué pasa?

**Miku:** yo se donde esta kaito

**Meiko:** ¿dónde está?

**Miku:** bueno el… supo lo de su otra familia.

Meiko solo se quedo congelada, Miku le conto lo de anoche

--

Miku escucho un ruido raro, se dirigió al proveniente del sonio era el estomago de Rin.

**Miku:** Rin deja de hacer ese sonido

**Rin:** ¿qué pasa? ¿Qué hora es?

**Miku:** son las 5 de la mañana

**Rin:** tengo hambre Miku ¿me puedes traer un poco de jugo de naranja y cebolla y galletas oreo de plátano?

**Miku:** -feliz de que pidió cebolla- claro

Ella bajo, en eso vio a Len dormido en el sofá noto dos caja vacías de galletas oreo de plátano.

**Miku:** ¿Len te comiste las galletas de Rin?

**Len:** hermana no me puedo mover, esas galletas son horribles y adictivas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

**N/A:** es verdad yo las compre y a las pocas horas termine mal y queriendo regresarlas al final lo hice, si las ves no las compres saben feas las galletas oreo de plátano son feas. Si existen ¬¬

.-.-.-.-.-..-.

Miku hiso lo que pido Rin, cuando lo tenía lo subió lo puso a un lado en eso noto otra cosa.

**Miku:** ¿Kaito que haces?

**Kaito:** Miku…

**Miku:** ¿qué haces hermano?

**Kaito:** me voy a ver a mi familia

**Miku:** ¿que estas diciendo?

**Kaito:** no soy tu hermano, tengo una familia, no soy un Hatsune ni un Kagamine, mi nombre real es kaito Shion

**Miku:** -en lagrimas- Kaito no digas eso, eres mi hermano mayor

**Kaito:** no llores por favor…

**Miku:** ERES UN DESGRASIADO HERMANO COMO TE ATREVES A DECIR ESO

**Kaito:** lo siento Miku… –tomo una mochila-

En eso Miku salto sobre Kaito, desabrocho el pantalón de Kaito y metió la mano en su pene y su bolas.

**Miku:** así que así es

**Kaito:** -en estado de pánico- saca la mano de ahí, ese lugar es sagrado para Meiko

**Miku:** te amo

**Kaito:** Miku no puedo, yo siempre te vi como mi hermana menor, lo siento

**Rin:** ¡¡OIGAN USTDES DOS DEJEN DE MOLESTAR TRATO DE DORMIR!!

**Gumi:** Rin cállate

**Luka:** cállense ustedes dos y Miku saca la mano de lo que sea que le este tocando, hay gente que quiere dormir

**Len:** ¡HAY UN CHICO AQUÍ QUE NO SE PUEDE MOVER! ¡AYUDA!

**Rin:** ¡LEN TRAEME UN PIZZA DE PEPERONI CON NARANJA!

**Len:** ¡SON LAS 5 DE LA MAÑANA!

**Gumi:** la hace…

En eso sale Gumi del cuarto

**Gumi:** ¿qué demonios? ¡MEIKO! ¡Miku le está tocando el pene a Kaito!

**Gakup****o:** -sale disparado en tanga- ¿qué pasa?

Gumi, Kaito y Miku solo observan a Gakupo

**Gakup****o:** ¿Qué? no vean así, yo no le estoy tocando las cosas a el

**Kaito:** ¡déjenme en paz! ¡Me voy de esta casa! ¡Adiós!

En eso kaito bajo las escaleras

**Len:** ¿a dónde vas? –Inmóvil- no abandones a la familia

**Kaito:** lo sabes… esta no es mi familia

Ese noche fue pesada y lo peor es que Meiko ni en cuenta.

**Meiko:** ¿cómo pudo pasar eso sin que me diera cuenta?

**Miku:** lo siento mucho

**Meiko:** no te preocupes

**Miku:** ¿dónde estará?...

**Meiko:** yo sé donde vive, vamos de regreso a la casa.

Las dos pasaron primero a un OXXO, después entraron a su casa pero…

**Miku:** ¿qué paso aquí?

**Meiko:** ¿qué paso?

**Rin:** me duele demasiado

**Luka:** descuida rin solo debe…

**Gakup****o:** cállate la bebe ya viene en camino

**Len:** no Rin, no la saques, todavía ni son los 9 meses

**Rin:** me duele

**Miku:** ¿qué paso?

**Luka:** Gumi sobre lleno a Rin con comida

**Meiko:** ¿cómo?

**Luka:** le dio todo lo que hizo, nadie lo quiso y obligo a Rin a comerlo

**Gumi:** lo siento bebe, tu tía no lo volverá hacer

_Continuara__…_

**Prox. Capitulo:**

Kaito conocerá a su familia biológica ¿qué pasa si su herma menor le cae bien pero sus hermanos mayores no? ¿Akaito robara el corazón de Meiko en un bar?

¿Y qué pasa cuando el señor zanahoria y Gumi sobren intoxicación y Rin padezca síntomas de parto?

Y un sexy Len en traje de baño le da el primer baño a su hija (L)

(**N/A:** quien lea esto dígame los nombres de los hermanos de kaito ;_; no puedo continuar sin esos nombres y de paso pueden dar sugerencias para el nombre de la bebe :3)


	11. ¿porque lo escondías? parte 2

•*¤ [~**Shigehito: la canción de amor **~] ¤*•

**Declaimer:** Los personajes de Vocaloid no me pertenecen ni a mí, ni a Oni, le pertenecen a la compañía Yamaha, nosotras solo los usamos con fines de entretenimiento y ningún fin maligno por ahora 8DDDD

Esta historia es originalmente escrita por Oni-Link, pero como no tiene cuenta en FF pues me pidió que la subiera por ella :DDD

**By:** Oni-Link o Aicara-Kagamine :DDDD

**Sumary:**

_A Rin le han propuesto dejar el grupo de Vocaloid para comenzar una carrera como solista, al dejarlo pierde total contacto con Len y todos sus amigos._

_**-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----**_

**Capitulo 10: ****¿porque lo escondías?**

_Segunda parte _

En las calles el joven Kaito camina de pronto se encontró con un joven idéntico a él, mejor dicho dos jóvenes, uno con gabardina negra con las marcas moradas y otro igual a Kaito pero en café.

**Kaito:** hola ¿ustedes son mis…?

**Taito:** claro hermano, vamos acércate, déjame romperte la venas

**Mokairo:** no le hagas caso, es un loco, ven te llevaremos a tu nueva casa

El los siguió a una mansión no tan grande, esta era hermosa con muchas ventanas, en eso un perro pequeño se acerco al joven café, solo le gruño a Kaito después entraron y vio a su familia.

El no podía evitar sorprenderse al ver a todos sus hermanos, fue bien recibido, solo lo sorprendió ver a sus dos únicas hermanas que era mellizas según Mokairo, la chica era igual a Kaito y el otro a su gemelo, Kaito tiene un gemelo quien era.

Esa noche en la cena Kaito estaba viendo el cielo, pensado en lo que podía estar pasando en la otra casa

**Kaiko:** ¿hermano que haces?

Oía voces parecidas, le parecía raro todos ellos eran iguales, pero con color de pelo diferente, eso le hacía tener miedo, según recordaba solo tenía 3 hermanos no tantos el empezó a sospechar.

**Akaiko:** hermano ya llego Akaito

**Kaito:** ¿quién?

En eso lo vio, un chico idéntico a él, pero pelirrojo, solo que mostraba ser más sexy y más listo que el.

**Akaito:** así que tú eres mi gemelo, vaya… esperaba algo mejor

**Akaiko: **hermano no le hables así

**Akaito:** igual estamos mejor sin el ¿para qué viene aquí?

**Kaito:** solo quería saber quien era mi familia

**Akaito:** no me hagas reír, de seguro solo estás confundido

**Kaito:** no es lo que piensas

**Akaito:** escucha, tú no eres de aquí, vete con tu otra familia, hemos estado bien sin ti

Él se retiro del cuarto, los demás solo miraron a Kaito.

Akaiko le mostro el cuarto donde dormiría, era un cuarto normal, el se puso su piyama

En la noche solo oyó un ruido extraño, en eso vio a su hermana Akaiko, él la siguió, vio un cuarto lleno de cuerpos robóticos de pronto lo vio se tratan de sus supuestos hermanos solo vio a las chicas y a Akaito.

Akaito bajo y se dirigió a él.

**Aka****ito:** la verdad duele ¿no crees?

Kaito callo desmayado, en la mañana despertó y noto a sus hermanas con cara triste, el se levanto y vio a Akaito.

**Kaito:** ¿que son ellos?

**Akaito:** son robots creados por nuestros padres

**Kaito:** ¿Por qué?

**Akaito:** para cuidarnos, cuando tu y yo nacimos mamá estaba mal y dijeron que podría morir, el padre de los Kagamine, Meiko y Miku era amigo del nuestro, dijo que si pasaba algo se hiciera cargo de nosotros, eso no ocurrió, el te escogió a ti, pero tiene motivo, un día hubo un incendio en la compañía de papá, no lo encontraron a él ni a mí, nos dieron por muertos pero no era así, después de eso yo viví en un orfanato donde hasta que mi padre se recupero me recogió, se caso con otra mujer y las tubo a ellas, tu creciste con una familia que te quiso mientras mi madre y mi padre nos dejaron con ellos los robots, ellos fallecieron hace ya 13 años

**Kaito:** ...

Kaito no sabía que decir, supo la verdad y no estaba conforme, dejo a sus compañeros solo para estar con robots, eso no era lo que él espera en realidad, no esperaba mucho.

**Kaiko:** hermano entenderemos si te vas, pues esta no es tu familia, a pesar que digan los papeles que si, no lo eres, vete con tu otra familia

**Kaito:** hermana…

Kaito abraso a su hermana, tomo sus cosas y salio de la mansión.

Mientras con los demás

**Miku:** tranquila Rin, la bebe está bien

Rin se encontraba en la cama, después del desayuno de Gumi empezó a sufrir dolor en su estomago y contracciones y señales de parto, mientra los demás empezaron a arreglar las cosas para la bebe, pues parecía que todo daba señal de que nacería.

**Meiko:** tranquila rin

**Len:** por favor tranquilízate

Rin solo tenía expresión de dolor, le dolía, en eso pasaron las horas y Rin se durmió, los demás se tranquilizaron.

**Len: **creí que nacería

**Gumi:** lo siento

**Miku:** Meiko

**Meiko:** si, cuiden a Rin nosotros vamos a buscar a Kaito

**Luka:** suerte

Ellas dos salieron tomaron el auto, pero en eso…

**Rin:** -completamente exhausta- ¿dónde está Meiko, Miku y el bobo?

**Gakup****o:** tranquila Rin, fueron a buscar a Kaito

**Rin:** está bien Gakupo ve a comprarme unas papas de queso, tu Luka dame atún con cebolla y galletas saladas, Gumi hazme por favor una pizza de pepearoni con plátano, Len tráeme agua por favor

**Len:** pero Rin eso es demasiado

**Rin:** ¡TENGO HAMBRE! ¡TRAEME LO QUE TE HE PEDIDO¡

Los 4 se asustaron y empezaron a complacer a Rin

Mientras con Kaito.

El se acerca a su casa en eso

**Gakup****o:** ¿Kaito qué haces aquí?

En eso entra a la casa, vio que su compañero peli morado tenía que ir urgente por algo, al entrar vio a Gumi, Len y Luka cocinando, él se rio y se dieron cuenta de que era el.

**Len:** Kaito ¿qué haces aquí?

El explico las cosas

**Rin:** que mala suerte, pero regresaste con nosotros –comiendo un rebanada de pizza-

**Len:** si

**Kaito:** si ¿y donde esta Meiko y Miku?

**Rin:** buscándote –agarro un poco de atún y le puso en otra rebanada de pizza y le puso papas con barviquiu- de seguro –con la boca llena- te han de buscar en las heladerías

**Gumi:** si, deberías hablarles

**Kaito:** mala idea

**Luka:** pero que puede hacer, mejor ve a buscarlos

**Kaito:** está bien

**Rin:** Kaito cuando regresen me pueden traer esto –le entrega un lista-

**Kaito:** -leyendo la lista- bueno –ve a rin comiéndose otra rebanada con lo mismo- ¿no crees que comes demasiado?

En eso los demás solo se quedaron en shock, Kaito había dicho lo prohibido en el embarazo, sabían que Rin era más sensible y la única Vocaloid que podría tener un hijo así que se sentía la reina, en eso se levanto a pesar de tener ya meses avanzado en el embarazo, agarro la pala para pizzas hirviendo y empezó a pegarle a Kaito en el trasero y el rostro, el gritaba de dolor después, de un rato Rin se cansó, Kaito está hay tirado con el pantalón quemado.

**Len:** ¿Kaito estas bien?

**Kaito:** si

En eso Rin se acerco de nuevo con la pala y empezó a golpearlo con más fuerza.

**Kaito:** ahora no

**Rin:** Gumi hazme otra pizza por favor –con una sonrisa-

**Gumi:** claro Rin lo que sea por mi sobrinita que viene en camino –completamente aterrada-

Kaito subió a darse un baño, ya era de noche, decía que era hora de ir a buscar a Miku y Meiko, en eso bajo vio, la cocina sucia y de nuevo Gakupo pero ahora con 7 bolsas, Luka sentada a un lado de Rin, noto que Gumi estaba feliz haciendo otra pizza bizarra y Len cocinando un poco de ramen.

**Kaito:** -viendo a Gakupo- ¿y esas?

En eso el le tapo la boca, Rin volteo enojada a ver a esos dos

**Rin:** ¿trajiste mis papas de queso y cebolla y salsa barbiquiu?

**Gakup****o:** claro aquí están

En eso los dos salen de la vista de ella

**Luka:** Rin mira la pequeña empezó a patear

**Rin:** de seguro quiere patear a Kaito

**Luka:** eso

**Rin:** me dio hambre –abre la bolsa de papas de cebolla y crema- rico

**Luka:** que bueno que al menos habrá un descendiente Vocaloid

**Rin:** no se, así se que tu y Gakupo son primos pero no es para decir que no habrá primos a mi hija

**Luka:** me refiero a que Gakupo cuando fue a esas cosas de samurái hizo un juramento

**Rin:** como que…

-.-.-. Flash back -.-.-.

**Sensei:** Gakupo es hora de que demuestres tu valor

**Gakupo****:** si señor

El se encontraba en un pequeño pueblo de la edad feudal donde solo había hombres fuertes de gran tamaño que entrenaban para ser el mejor samurai.

**Sensei****:** es hora

Gakupo temblaba, sabía que con esto seria mas fuerte pero le dolía en el alma no poder contraer hijos y mas era pecado que estuviera enamorado de su prima Luka en eso una katana partió en dos el pene del peli morado un grito se oyó en toda la aldea.

.-.-.-. Fin del flash back .-.-.-.-.

**Len:** Auch eso duele

**Luka:** si aunque intente o pida nunca tendré un hijo con él, pero así podre disfrutar mi vida, además la descendiente ya esta aquí en tu pancita Rin, no se puede pedir mas

**Rin:** si

**Gumi:** también dudo tener hijos

**Rin:** ¿porque?

**Gumi:** no quiero perder mi figura, además mucho menos dudo poder estar concentrada en una cosita, pero a ti pequeña no te hare eso, será mi pequeño mundo –acariciando el vientre de rin-

**Luka:** y Meiko el alcohol le daña el riñón, según se si tiene un bebe podría perder la vida ella y bebe, ella no sobreviviría y Kaito es un imbécil en su cuarto hay un cajón lleno de condones, se nota que no quiere hijos pero igual quiere disfrutar en eso, solo quedan tu y Miku

**Rin:** Miku no creo

**Len:** bueno Rin al menos la heredera a Vocaloid será bonita, igual que tu

En eso los dos se abrazaron, la pequeña pateó como diciendo a su padre "aquí estoy" Len puso su mano en el vientre de Rin, la bebe se sentía fuerte igual que su madre y su tía Meiko y juguetona como su tía Miku y activa como su tía Gumi, esperaban que sea igual de lista que su tía Luka y la pasen bien con sus tíos.

**Kaito:** bien, me voy a buscarlas.

En eso el salió de la casa se dirigió a esos lugares, estaba rendido paso toda la tarde hasta que oscureció, en eso oyó la voz de Miku, en eso vio como Miku cantaba en un bar y hay se encontraba Meiko toda ebria, el entro en eso noto si se trataba de Akaito a un lado grabando a Miku.

El se acerco a Akaito y lo golpeo y aplasto la cámara lo empezó a patear, en eso Akaito agarro su pierna y lo tiro al suelo ellos empezaron a pelear como niños pequeños.

En eso Miku noto como estaban esos dos, hizo un seña, se trataba de Mikuo se acerco a ellos dos y trataron de separarlos en eso Akaito corrió y.

**Miku:** hermano estas bien –lo abraza-

**Mikuo:** que bueno

**Kaito:** que haces tú aquí y ese otro

En eso notaron que el y Meiko no estaban, Akaito se encontraba arriba en uno de esos cuarto especiales para las noches de alcohol noto como Meiko se acostaba y se apoderaba de la cama.

**Akaito:** Meiko dime ¿sabes quién soy?

**Meiko:** Kaito tonto donde andabas

**Akaito:** viendo a mi familia pero me di cuenta que tu y los demás son mi familia

**Meiko:** que bueno que te hallas dado cuenta – en eso pestaño y vio- ¿desde cuanto tienes el pelo rojo?

**Akaito:** me lo pinte, ahora somos el equipo rojo

**Meiko:** claro

**Akaito:** no sabes cuánto te amo

Akaito empezó a desabrochar la pequeña camisa de Meiko, empezó a besar sus pechos con cariño ella solo empezó a gemir en eso noto algo, se levanto y empujo a Akaito, se puso de nuevo su camisa y agarro la botella de sake que se encontraba hay y lo golpeo con ella, en eso Mikuo rompió la puerta, los 3 vieron como Meiko le había roto el sake en la cabeza.

La noche paso, Akaito era el tutor de dos niñas pero lo que hizo no era tan grave así que salio libre pero no sin antes decir que Kaito sufriría y actuaria contra los Vocaloids.

Mientras tanto…

**Mikuo:** cuando supe que te buscaban decidí ayudar pero Meiko se canso y fuimos a un bar en eso Miku prefería cantar a tomar

**Miku:** Miku odia el alcohol

**Mikuo:** y eso es bueno

Kaito solo observo como el chico peli verde abraza a la chica idéntica a ella, en eso pensó que posiblemente Mikuo sea lo mismo que Len es para Rin, un experimento mal creado.

Mikuo entro a la casa de los Vocaloid en eso notaron algo no tan peculiar.

En la sala se encontrar un sobre un monto de almohadas como un pequeño nido de pájaros en donde dormía Rin, Len a un lado de ella, Luka dormía sobre Gakupo los dos estaban llenos de sobras de pizza he ingredientes y Gumi por su parte se encontraba desnuda en un pequeña tina con jugo de zanahoria y zanahorias flotando.

**Mikuo:** valla esto es raro –ve una pizza con cebolla y pepperoni caliente- miren pizza

En eso se libera un gas por toda la sala, los 4 caen inconscientes.

En la mañana del siguiente día.

**Rin:** que bien dormí –ve a todos- que demonios

**Gumi:** -sale de la tina- genial mi piel esta suave, si funciono, vez rin

**Rin:** si veo ahora vístete tenemos invitados

En eso ve a Mikuo dormido y se va a bañar y vestir. Todos se levantaron y se dieron un buen baño en eso Kaito dio a conocer lo que supo de su familia y que su hermano casi abusa a Meiko.

**Meiko:** ese tipo no me toco

**Kaito:** pero el quería hacerlo

**Meiko:** no seas tonto nadie se mete conmigo y sale vivo.

En eso se retiro a su habitación, vio a Len y rin en el cuarto de la pequeña

**Len:** mira pequeña todo lo que te han traído

**Rin:** un juguete de celular que le envía Akita hace mucho que no la veo

**Len:** no es que no la veas es que no podemos salir pues nadie debe saber lo del bebe

**Rin:** bueno, un peluche de baguete que le envía teto, Dell y Haku le enviaron esta colección de ositos en Cosplay

**Len:** y no olvide esta pequeña aplanadora que le envió nuestra tía Sonika de América

**Rin:** no la recuerdo muy bien

**Len:** yo la vi y es idéntica a Gumi recuerda que ella es la madre de Gumi y la madrastra de Gakupo

**Rin:** si lo se

**Len:** no sabes cuanto te amo

**Rin:** a quien le dice ami o a la bebe

**Len:** a ambas

En eso Rin se separo de Len y se acostó en el pequeño sofá que pusieron en el cuarto, Len se acerco a ella y la empezó a besar, acaricio lentamente la espalda de ella, los dos empezaron a besarse, Len cuidadosamente desabrocho la pequeña blusa de rallas amarillas y fondo blanco de botones de Rin, el bajo lentamente y beso los pechos de Rin que ya habían toma el mismo tamaño que los de Meiko y le faltaban por crecer en eso Len bajo y beso el vientre de Rin, en eso Meiko se separo de la puerta y se metió a su cuarto, Kaito la seguía de cerca y vio que se encerró, se asomo a la puerta de los Kagamine.

**Kaito:** Si van a hacer eso al menos cierren la puerta

Los dos jóvenes se asustaron, Len se acerco y cerro de un portazo la puerta, Kaito solo se rio y entro a la habitación con Meiko. En eso noto a Meiko llorando pero ¿Por qué?

**Kaito:** Meiko…

**Meiko:** vete

**Kaito:** solo dime que pasa

**Meiko:** nada

**Kaito:** por los Kagamine ¿verdad? por favor Rin tendrá una bebe bonita

**Meiko:** no es eso, me siento humillada

**Kaito:** ¿pero porque?

**Meiko:** desde pequeña sabia todo sobre que Len era un experimento, Mikuo también lo es pero de otro laboratorio, lo de tu familia siempre creí que por se la mayor tendría que cuidarlo pero no, falle como hermana mayor

**Kaito:** Meiko no importa, las cosas están bien ahora

Kaito solo abrazo a Meiko los dos durmieron juntos esa día. Mientras abajo

**Gumi:** hermano…

**Gakupo****:** ¿sí?

**Gumi:** mi mama viene en camino junto con los demás, dicen que algo pasó

**Gakupo****:** ¿Qué?

**Gumi:** tal parece que no la dejan pasar por traer comida

**Luka:** es mejor ir

**Miku:** los acompaño

**Mikuo:** igual

En eso salieron de la casa.

**Meiko:** alguien salio

**Kaito:** deja veo

Vio una nota en la mesa

**Kaito:** chicos la tía Sonika viene en camino

**Rin:** ¡qué bien!

**Len:** al fin la veremos de nuevo

**Meiko:** humm…

En eso los dos vieron como las lágrimas salían de Meiko

**Len:** ¿qué pasa Meiko?

**Meiko:** nada

**Len:** se que escondes algo dímelo

**Meiko:** no es nada de verdad

**Len:** o si claro, como me ocultaste lo nuestro sabes cuanto sufría

**Kaito:** Len cierre la boca es…

**Len:** No es mi hermana, ahora soy miembro por ser el padre de la bebe, quiero saber porque lo ocultaste

**Meiko:** yo…

**Rin:** Meiko vamos abajo y cuenta todo

**Meiko:** pero…

**Rin:** vamos

Los 4 bajaron a la sala en eso empezó…

**Meiko:** desde que supe que sería la mayor le prometí a nuestros padres que siempre cuidaría de ustedes y los protegería aunque siempre supe la verdad, nunca quise complicar las cosas no quería que les doliera, sobre todo a Kaito pues desde bebe estuvo con nosotros pero por esa promesa escondí la verdad

**Rin:** pero Meiko ahora estamos mejor, además pronto habrá una nueva integrante a la familia y se que vendrán mas

**Len:** -voltea a ver a Rin- ¿más? –se asusta-

**Rin:** si Miku, Meiko, Gumi y Luka nos darán sobrinos ¿no?

**Meiko:** no, Miku ni Gumi ni yo podemos tener hijos pues nacimos con enfermedades que tú por suerte no tuviste, eso se debe a que mamá dio su vida por ti por lo que te convierte en la única Vocaloid que dará un descendiente

**Len:** no digas eso…

**Rin:** …

**Kaito:** Meiko por favor cálmate no es para tanto

**Meiko:** ¡si lo es!

**Kaito:** Meiko por favor Rin nos dará una hermosa sobrina

**Meiko:** ¡pero nos sabes lo feo que se siente querer ser madre y no poder tener nada!

**Rin:** Meiko por favor…

**Meiko:** no es por ti, no te sientas mal

Meiko solo se sentí mal, ella no podría tener un bebe de Kaito pues eso le costaría la vida pero se sentía humillada que su hermanita menor tuviera algo que no podía tener ella, un hijo de la persona que ama, en eso Len la sujeto

**Len:** por favor Meiko, serás la tía de ella te guste o no pero dudo que podamos ser padres buenos para la bebe, te necesitamos además la tía Sonika viene en camino

**Meiko:** yo la cuidare como se me de la gana

**Kaito:** solo no la eduques igual que a Rin

**Meiko:** no lo hare así

**Len:** veremos cuando nazca

En eso rin se levanto enfadada, Len noto el enojo y la siguió ella cerro la puerta de la habitación.

**Rin:** no entres

**Len:** lo siento no debo bromear así peor es cierto, Meiko fue mala tutora, promete que no lo cometerá de nuevo, Rin por favor abre

**Rin:** déjame dormir tranquila

En eso Len se alejo de la puerta y se dirijo abajo

**Meiko:** creo que hay que limpiar aquí esta desordenado

Los chicos observaron el comedor, la sala y la sala de estar esta llena de bolsas y bebidas vacías, era hora de limpiar.

**Rin:** me pregunto cómo serás…

En eso Rin empezó a cantar

_Mi caja de __lápices solo muestra colores escasos_

_En ellos veo los que mas utilizo _

_Tratando de dibujar esa hermosa flor _

_Mi color amarillo se agoto _

_Triste por los colores que fueron regalo de el_

_Pero para plasmar algo hermoso no necesita colores_

_Puedes crear una obra maestra solo con dibujar _

_No importa si es color blanco y gris_

_Se puede crear algo hermoso _

_No importa se puede crear cosas hermosas_

_Lápiz__ mi amigo fiel con el comparto y creo cosas hermosas_

_Lápices__ de colores de arcoíris hermosos_

_No importa si no estén puede crear algo hermoso _

_No importa si no estas_

_La belleza seguirá_

En eso alguien entro al cuarto de Rin y Len se trataba de Akaito

**Rin:** ¿quién eres?

**Akaito:** no, no lo puedo creer

**Rin:** responde ¿quién eres?

**Akaito:** soy el hermano de Kaito

**Rin:** como entraste aquí –empezó a alejarse-

**Akaito:** por la venta del cuarto de Miku

**Rin:** salte

**Akaito:** no

Mientras abajo

**Kaito:** bien terminamos

**Len:** ¿y donde quedo Meiko?

Meiko solo observa las escaleras

**Meiko:** ¡¡RIN!!

En eso Meiko subió las escaleras vio como Akaito empezó a…

**Akaito:** quédate quieta solo será un mordisco

Akaito solo sujetaba a Rin, él iba a morder el cuello de Rin, más bien lo lamia tratando de abusara

**Akaito****:** así que esperas un hijo ¿quién es el padre?

**Meiko:** aléjate de ella

Meiko agarro a Akaito del pie y lo alejo de Rin, Len sujeto a Rin quien solo lloraba, Len trato de calmarla, en eso Meiko agarro un jarrón lleno de flores y golpeó a Akaito, el se desmayo y Meiko lo pateo con fuerza y hablo a la policía, Akaito agarro a Meiko del la pierna y la tiro al suelo, Kaito salto sobre el en eso llego la policía y arrestaron a Akaito, la gente se empesgo a reunir en eso solo oían como Akaito reía como loco diciendo que ellos ocultaban algo de interesante, la gente lo tomo como loco y se lo llevaron.

_-Solo estará 3 meses en prisión-_

Fue lo que se dijo.

Mientras con los Vocaloids

**Sonika:** Rin solo mira, la maternidad te sienta bien

**Akita:** si claro

**Rin:** ._.

Continuara

**-.-.**

Cronología de Shigehito

del cap. 1 al 4 Rin y Len tienen 15 años

del cap. 5 ellos ya tenían los 16 e iban para los 17

en el ya tiene 17 años XP

Rin a los 17 cambia demasiado a ser igual que Luka y Miku, igual Len se convirtió en un joven que en altura supero a Kaito, Len mide 1.98 y Rin 1.64 igual que yo T_T estamos chaparritas no se burlen ;_;

en el cap. 8 Len y Rin ya tienen 18 años en diciembre de ese año lo hicieron en el mismo cap. Rin se encuentra con 5 semanas de embarazo XD

en el cap. 9 Rin si tiene ya un mes aunque no lo quiere admitir

en el 9 en esa cap. pasan 4 meses mes marzo

en el cap. 10 Rin tiene ya 7 meses de embarazo no ha salido de la casa ya que se supone que es un secreto


	12. Una esperanza que se pierde parte 1

**Capitulo 1****1: Una esperanza que se pierde y otra que comienza**

**Primera parte**

La casa vocaloid esta al reventar de gente todos los vocaloid se habían reunido era el ultimo mes de Rin, todos se encontraban festejando las chicas están con parte de Rin mientras los hombres reían y atormentaban al pobre de len sobre ser padre-

Len: vamos no puede ser tan malo

Kaito: no sabes lo que te espera cuidar niños es horrible

Mikuo: si del todo si no te respetan

Gabuko: demasiado verdad

Dell: cierto

En eso los 4 lo miro aterraros de la aparición de Dell.

Len: Dell desde cuando esta aquí

Dell: llegue hace rato junto Haku

Kaito: y como te ha ido en la empresa

Dell: pues bien, solo necesito otra banda

Kaito: valla hombre si pudiéramos seriamos tuyos pero nuestro representante

Dell: lo se kaito no los dejara nunca hombre suertudo por cierto len felicidades

Len: o si, en cualquier rato puede pasa lo menos esperado

En eso entro miku noto como Dell la observa ella se sonrojo y solo agaro un soda de negi y volvía con Rin y las demás

Mikuo: que pasa Dell que ondas con miku

Dell: lo mismo quisiera saber

En eso entro sonokia a la parte de los hombres

Sonokia: chicos hubo un accidente al párese el representante esta hay alguien puede ir a verlo

Gabuko: yo voy

Dell: también yo haku estar aquí un gran rato

Len: iré yo también necesito salir

Los 3 chicos se dirigieor donde fue todo el accidente para solo saber que había sido llevado al hospital por herida de gravedad.

Len: genial ahora que aremos

Dell: no te pongas así "papa" vamos con el

Len. OK peor no me llames así

Gabuko: porque no se me ocurrió

Len: cállate

Los 3 chicos se dirigieron al hospital, preguntaron por su representante.

Enfermera: cuarto 402

Len: gracias

Los tres se dirgiron así el cuarto.

Dell: seria genial que me digieras que puede ser su nuevo representante

Len: si seria un sueño pero dudo que sea tan grave

Al entrar a la habitación quedaron horrorizados, podían observa al hombre 34 años de edad con toda su piel quedamada motrnaod partes de su piel negras de quemaduras el pobre hombre observo a los chicos.

Len: Dell te odio

Dell: porque

Len: tus deseos se hicieron reales

Dell: …

Gabuko: genial no sabia que un hombre se podía quemar tanto

Len: cállate

En eso solo empezaron a discutir derepente se congelaron a oír un gran piiiiiiiiii.

Mientras con las chicas…

Kaito: Rin estas bien esta temblando

Akita: de seguro es los nervios

Meiko: Rin estas bien

Todas notaron que la cara de Rin se ponía roja.

Sonokia. Hija estas bien

Gumi. Rin estas bien

Rin: NOOO SIENTO QUE SE ME ROMPIO

Todos: he!!

Continuara……

* * *

BUENO regresnado con esta FIC si lo se los iento por tardame años o meses pero hay un razon y es mejro que escuchen o lean como sea.

Bueno deje la historia por pobrema familiar entre ellos por mi padre que le dio cancer en el higado y riñon los meses que no estube fueron pro estar con el y el dia de mi cumpleaños el 27 de febrero fallesio estuve un poco emo y las cosa pero bueno ya estoy aquí que e slo que importa no?

Bueno ya tengo cuenta en fan fic y es chibi-oni-star

Bueno este fic solo tendra 20 cap espero que les guste y de verdad sinto aver desaparesido.


	13. Anuncio importante

Hola a todos aquí Kisuili.

¡NO ME MATEN! D: .. Primero que nada, una enorme, ENORME disculpa a todos mis lectores que han estados siguiendo alguno de estos dos fics y me han estado preguntando por las continuaciones de los mismos, lamento muchisímo haberlos descontinuado durante por lo menos un año entero, no merezco su perdón y las excusas que tengo no son de utilidad, lo lamento de verdad, en fin, vengo a hacer dos importantes anuncios.

Primer anuncio, la historia de "Shigehito: la canción de amor" estará en alto total, no sé si para siempre o si algún día será continuada, se preguntaran ¿esto por qué? Pues el motivo por ello es, no sé si recordaran que esa historia no es mía, es de una amiga mía a la que le he hecho el favor de estar subiendo a través de mi cuenta, pues esa amiga mía y yo hemos perdido casi total contacto por una razón y otra, por lo mismo que no tengo contacto con ella es por eso que la historia estará en alto total, hasta que por azares del destino volvamos a hablar y ella decida si sigue con la historia o no. Lo lamento mucho por los seguidores de esa historia pero yo no puedo continuarla porque no es mía.

El segundo anuncio va a por mi historia de "My princess", hace ya un tiempo (1 año) que perdí unas hojitas donde tenía de que iba (en parte no es problema pues todo estaba en mi cabeza, y ahí sigue) y pues esa si no tengo una gran excusa de el porqué no la seguí, pero vengo a anunciarles que pienso continuarla (: hace unos meses tenía pensado empezar a escribir una historia (de Phoenix Wrigth) pero al ver mi historia incompleta decidí no hacer y seguir con esta, ya estoy poniéndome manos al lápiz y tendrán su continuación (: de verdad lo siento por hacerlos esperar, solo espero me puedan perdonar y no odiarme ni a mí ni a mi pobre y abandonada historia, espero que estén bien mis queridos lectores y pues, espero verlos pronto (:

Kisuili.

PD: un agradecimiento a todos aquellos que me han estado dejando reviews y han leído mis historias abandonada (: de verdad se los agradezco, solo por ustedes seguiré con la historia, ¡Gracias!


End file.
